Get Along or Not
by SilentNinja
Summary: It takes a lonely woman to make a lonely man change his mind. Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji try to understand each other by relating the good and bads between them. DW/SW AU crossover. The long await remarriage chapter is finally here.
1. New Posterboy of Koei

Disclaimer: I don't own Luanshi Sanguo, Sanguo Qunying Online, Dynasty Warriors Online, ROT3K Online, Chi Bi Online. They're all owned by Koei, Weaver entertainment, Perfect World and Userjoy.

A/N: Well, I've been taking a break from fanfiction and playing Dynasty Warriors Online. The game is a mix of Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires and Xtreme Legends Xtreme mode plus the Destiny mode elements. I'm PFlash in the game serving Liu Bei's army. This fic is a story taking place in the adventures at the Koei Building and in our timeline. No longer a one shot. I got my new PC this month and will soon get a flash memory to transfer my stuff into the new PC.

Dynasty Warriors/Samurai Warriors: Get Along or Not

* * *

The Koei building…

Months after Zhao Yun quits being Koei's poster boy, he hasn't return to any meetings. So everyone went their own ways on working with the Samurai Warriors with Yukimura Sanada as the new poster boy and leader of the Koei warriors.

"I don't know if it's my place to say this, but I have arranged you all in this meeting to discuss online gaming. Well, there's online play on Samurai Warriors 2 Xbox live and my fans enjoy the privilege of playing me against other players," Yukimura smiled.

"Who cares…." Zhang Fei thought hiding a yawn.

"That's wonderful, Yukie," Xing Cai said.

"Heh…." Nobunaga stare at the so called 'poster boy'. He may have made a fool out of Ieyasu, but the Oda OWNS the Takeda thanks to that fool Takeda Katsuyori.

Can the Chinese and Japanese get along?

"Get on with it. We're talking about online gaming and you're the one bringing up your game that includes online play, while our game doesn't have any online play," Xiahou Dun crosses his arms and stare at the 'leader'.

"It can't be helped. You know, Koei is founded in Japan, so we're the first to get online gaming…." Yukimura didn't finish as Cao Cao cut him.

"We know Koei is Japanese…." Cao Cao rolleyed.

"And they made you a clone out of me, hahahaha!" Nobunaga laughed.

"Look who's talking as "the clone"; you're a bigger maniac while I respect and care of my officers," Cao Cao said.

"Xun Yu, Cui Yan, Fu Wan…." Sima Yi brings up the three Han loyalist Cao Cao didn't mention as officers he cares.

"Shut up…" Cao Cao sighed.

"They're no different," Keiji said.

"You can say that again," Magoichi nodded.

"I have a question, why am I having the same personality as this dreadful psychopath?" the man who was slandered as a war criminal after the defeat at Sekigahara, Ishida Mitsunari, pointed his fan at Cao Pi.

"……" Cao Pi glared at Mitsunari who pointed the fan on his face.

"Because you forced me to commit suicide, you sick bastard!" Tama aka Gracia Hosokawa glared at the Western Army leader.

"Don't take the blame at me! It's your husband's fault for siding with the Tokugawa! You do realize it's the law of the samurai," Mitsunari urged.

"I'm a Christian and I don't see the samurai law relevant to equality," Gracia scoffed.

"So, samurai women are pointless even in Sengoku era…." Zhen Ji grinned.

"Blah, Christianity…." Hideoyoshi scoffed.

Ieyasu shakes his head muttering that Christianity is barbaric religion and disrespecting the samurai.

"Christianity…" Zhuge Liang wondered what kind of religion is it.

"Can we get back into the discussion? It's not all about Japanese, you guys got your own online game Dynasty Warriors Online," Yukimura said back on topic.

"While the game is available in Japanese, Chinese, and Korean, Koei has no plans to make an English version of the game yet," Zhou Yu said.

"There will be an English version soon. Trust Koei everyone, they love their international fans more than us," Yukimura shrugged.

Nobunaga slips his sake while Saito Noh rubbing his shoulders. This is great, to have the Sanguo weaklings below the great Sengoku legends due to the history limitations of the two eras. Sengoku made Nobunaga a cult for enlighten western culture into Japan…by force.

"Oh the Japanese are so great, Samurai, Ninja, and what do we have, damn communism…" Zhang Fei muttered.

"Zhang Fei, enough…" Liu Bei said.

"But, brother, I'm tired of hearing these guys saying they're the "Best", they're so great, and they got a great culture, while ours were crap because of a number of crappy dynasties after the Han dynasty. Hell, I doubt Tadakatsu is as strong as his men babbled. Hey you reindeer man, how about another round?!" Zhang Fei pointed his pike at Honda Tadakatsu.

"Why should I fight you for no reason?" Tadakatsu asked.

"One, who fights without reason, lacks discipline…" Hattori Hanzo stated.

"Zhang Fei, cut it out!" Guan Yu scolded.

"Dad…" Xing Cai frowned. She's embarrassed to have a bash father, but Yukimura chuckled to cheer her up.

"Alright, alright, this meeting still sucks without 'him'," Zhang Fei grumbled.

"We'll have to do without 'him' Brother Fei," Guan Yu said.

"Great Japan, tell me how crappy is the Ming and Qing dynasties while we were still dead?" Zhang Fei asked.

"Ha! Ming were lucky to have allied themselves with Chousen(Koreans) while we're still kicking both of their butts if it wasn't for that Yi Soon Shin…" Hideyoshi said.

"So, Ming really does suck…" Zhang Fei nodded.

"What happened to my Jin dynasty?" Sima Yi crossed his arms waiting for anyone to answer his question of the Sima family founded dynasty.

"Who gives a damn about Jin Dynasty, traitor…?" Cao Pi glared at his once trusted advisor.

"Ahh…do not forget, that I helped your pitiful dynasty for fallen," Sima Yi waved his fan arrogantly.

"I think three kingdoms suck," Toshiie yawned.

"And people are still talking about it, Kenshin and I love Chinese culture," Shingen said.

"Sigh, if only the Uesugi and Takeda were on Shu in Musou Orochi…" Liu Bei thought.

"Both of you waste so much time trying to unify Japan when I'm still the man of the Sengoku era. Your boy Yoshimoto was the one who could have unified Japan had you buffoons stop fighting each other!" Nobunaga said and now he presents an online game where he's the REAL poster boy of Sengoku.

"What's that?" Lu Xun pointed at the game.

"It's Nobunaga's Ambition Online! I present it to you all; this is the online version of my game. The real Sengoku game, not that Samurai Warriors trash where I had to be a clone of that man right there, this Cao Cao," Nobunaga glared at his clone.

"Very impressive…," Cao Cao said.

"You should be…" Nobunaga smirked.

"I have a game of my own, Chibi Online!" Zhou Yu show another three kingdoms online game based on the John Woo's Battle of Red Cliffs movie.

"Zhouie's game!" Xiao Qiao cheered.

"Chi Bi is our game, Gongjin…" Zhuge Liang coughed.

"You were NEVER in the battle, that was the novel. I'm tired of having my spotlight, my personality, and everything ruined by you," Zhou Yu snarled.

"So, Shu and Wu have their own idiots who continue to fight each other thus lacking to unify China," Nobunaga pointed at the two great minds.

"And I'm the one who establish a foothold for the unification of China," Sima Yi smiled.

"By corrupting the Cao government…" Cao Pi added.

"What else did Sima Yi did while I was still dead?!" Cao Cao look shocked when Cao Pi label it as 'corrupting'.

"Cao Shuang was incompetent and so was your son and grandchildren," Sima Yi said.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Sima Yi. I had goosebumps working with Cao Shuang's father, Cao Zhen," Zhang He nodded.

"Traitors…." Cao Pi said.

"Don't care if Cao Rui was incompetent. I want nothing to do with Pi's ambitions anymore," Zhen Ji yawned.

"Like I said, the three kingdoms era suck," Toshiie again said.

"Three countries fighting around for a lost cause, manipulating the people in Han China fill with hypocrites and egomaniacs," Sakon rubbed his chin.

"Hahahahaha, the chaos!!" Kotaro praised.

"Apathy…." Hanzo countered.

"Carnage!!" Kotaro back up.

"Sadism…" Hanzo shook his head.

"Wreck havoc!!" Kotaro said back.

"Famine…." Hanzo glared at his sick rival of the Hojo.

"Why feed the weak when you can spat all that blood surrounding the strong in the battlefield?" Kotaro said.

"All for Cao Cao's bloodlust…" Liu Bei whimpered.

"Look who's talking about bloodlust, hypocrite," Sun Quan shook his head.

"You killed Guan Yu!" Liu Bei growled.

"It was Pan Zhang and we didn't really want Guan Yu dead, just Jing Nan," Sun Quan sighed.

Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu on the other Wu vs Shu argument continue to fight for the rights owning The Battle of Chi Bi.

"Truly, the Three Kingdoms is better off a legend that never happened than being actual history of a crippled country now governed by commies," Nene said.

"Hahahahahaha, I told you Nene, we should have won the Conquest for Ming! That stupid Yi Soon Shin!" Hideyoshi laughed. He's second of the unifiers, yet failure of total Asian Conquest.

"Does the Three Kingdoms era have Kemari?" Yoshimoto asked.

"What a stupid question from a lord. Why is he still here?" Yuan Shao pointed at the Imagawa clan leader.

"Because both of you are alike, numbskull," Cao Cao said.

"What?! I don't know about this Kemari he's speaking of and you're comparing me to that...ugly gentleman!" Yuan Shao gets off his chair and argues with Cao Cao who was once his officer.

"What's Kemari?" Guan Ping whispered to Ina.

"Just some stupid ball game, it gets boring after a few minutes. Nothing as fun as archery," Ina explained.

"Oh, I'll stick to Go then," Guan Ping said.

"No, all Chinese should learn to play Kemari!" Yoshimoto shouted.

"Father in law, nobody wants to play that boring game," Ieyasu said.

"Boring? Kemari isn't boring, Ieyasu, you know my daughter loves it!" Yoshimoto scold.

"Whatever…" Ieyasu sighed.

"I can't think of anything else to discuss. Guess that's all the online three kingdoms games that are mention in this meeting," Yukimura said.

"You forgot Luanshi Sanguo and Sanguo Qunying Online," Pang Tong said.

"Oh, those other games made by the Chinese. While Chi Bi Online has a higher chance making an English version because it's made by the company doing Perfect World International, Luanshi Sanguo and Sanguo Qunying remain in Asia with no English language," Yukimura said.

"So, all the online games focus mainly in the Asian market. Koei continues to dominate the rest of the world, yet Dynasty Warriors Online isn't in English yet," Lu Meng nodded.

"More three kingdoms mmorpgs are being made over there," Taishi Ci said.

"Sengoku is still better. We got another kickass game Sengoku Basara!" Masamune reveals the copy of Sengoku Basara X on PS2 with him and Yukimura.

"Yoshi!" Hideoyoshi praised.

"Heh…another gold for our Japanese history made by Capcom, one of the greatest video game companies in the world," Nobunaga raise his arms victorious.

"The Japanese have officially taken over the meeting…." Zhang Fei muttered.

"You should know, without us, you and your Dynasty Warriors wouldn't be this popular. Thanks to Koei, they're the most dominate company on three kingdoms based games. Some just label Koei the best. So accept it, Zhang Fei," Tadakatsu said.

"Yeah yeah, Reindeer man," Zhang Fei annoyed.

"Nobunaga's Ambition was the first thing Koei did. My game…" Nobunaga stated.

"Does this man always to sound so crypt….?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"Why am I a clone of him again?" Cao Cao asked to Xiahou Dun, but Yuanrang is staring at his own clone, Date Masamune.

"What are you looking at?" Masamune glared at Xiahou Dun.

"Don't tell me, you lose your eye in the battlefield," Xiahou Dun said.

"What?! I suffer an illness from losing it dumbass," Masamune pointed his gun at Xiahou Dun's eye patch.

"You don't want to see his attitude…" Kanetsugu warned.

"Tell me about it. He doesn't fight with honor and justice?" Ma Chao asked.

"Fame and money," Keiji answered.

"He always takes the winning side for gain," Sakon said.

"Coward…." Xing Cai looked away from the Date heir. She doesn't like him.

"He's my greatest rival," Yukimura scratches his head nervously.

"I thought I'm your greatest rival, Nobushige," Ieyasu looked at his last great opponent (minus Hideyori).

"Ugh, and little bro…" Zhang Fei was cut short by Liu Bei.

"Zhang Fei, not another word mentioning 'him'," Liu Bei warned.

"So, Ieyasu wrote a book about Yukimura, I get it!" Zhang Fei crossed his arms.

"There are three unifiers of Japan out of many daimyos. I can imagine China with daimyos," Sun Jian said.

"But there are so many Han loyalist in Han China father. I'm the one who is independent. Does that count?" Sun Ce asked.

"A daimyo is the lord of a fief. It's different to a warlord like you who conquers a province governed by Han officials. Do not compare that to our era Wu traitors," Zhuge Liang said.

"How do you know what a Daimyo is, Kongming? You're not Japanese," Zhou Yu asked.

"The Chi Bi movie made a Japanese actor play my role. He spoke Chinese very well though," Zhuge Liang smiled.

"If little brother wasn't a Han loyalist, he could kick Yuan Shao's ass as a Daimyo and marry Zhen Ji," Zhang Fei snickered as he thought.

"A Daimyo…hmm, that would make things more interesting if my mother lets Zilong take Zhongshan as a part of his fief in Changshan and I shall marry him instead of Yuan Xi," Zhen Ji thought the same.

"If we win at Sekigahara, Mitsunari, Kanetsugu, Keiji, Sakon, Yoshihiro, Ginchiyo, and I will be daimyos while Hideyori becomes Shogun," Yukimura said.

"Woopee freakin doo….ow!" Zhang Fei mocked.

Xing Cai elbowed her father.

"Please ignore Yide, he just don't like Yukimura as the poster boy," Guan Yu said.

"Hahahahah, Yukimura…the Poster boy. He's lucky to have got himself out of being a ronin when you Western Army losers lost everything. Too bad, Yukimura as a Daimyo will never happen as long as his corpse rots in Ieyasu's main camp. He's just some ronin who doesn't have a real ambition other than you know, Yukie, claiming to be the Strongest Samurai in Japan," Masamune laughed.

"It's a fact that I am the Strongest Samurai in Japan facing your overwhelming odds…" Yukimura said.

"My mutual fiend, you haven't fought Tadakatsu to claim that title yet," Masamune grinned.

"Masamune, keep your big mouth shut. You already disappointed me at the Osaka campaign losing to him," Ieyasu ordered.

"Interesting, Masamune and Yukimura…tell me more about the Osaka Campaign?" Cao Pi asked Mitsunari.

"I was dead before that happened…." Ishida lord smacked his head depressed.

"Western Army…. No wonder I was right about not siding with them losers," Masamune stared at Yukimura.

"Everybody respects Yukimura's death and that's why he truly represents the Way of Samurai. A samurai's death is the most important part of the culture," Katsuie said.

"Dying pointlessly..." Masamune muttered.

"If you're mocking a samurai's death, then you don't deserve the privilege to be called a samurai…." Katsuie closed his eyes.

"Damn, well he got Oichi, so he does have a point with both of them dying together. Hey, I don't see Oichi around the meeting," Hideyoshi scanned for his dreamgirl.

"She was here moments ago. I don't know where she had gone after the meeting started," Zhen Ji said.

"Awww…." Hideoyoshi twitched his lip and looked down the table sad.

"You know you can never have Oichi, monkey," Nene said.

"Crap!! I knew her since she was a kid!!" Hideyoshi whined.

"She never liked you the first place monkey and it was I she loved…" Katsuie said.

"You're way older than her, duh. Because you act as a warrior and are closes to the Oda family before you turn against Nobunaga with his brother for the succession," Hideyoshi crossed his arms and waved his hand at Katsuie.

"To be honest with you both, she loves Nagamasa," Noh said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That…that loser!! Too bad, even he isn't in this meeting," Hideoyoshi scanned for the Ashikaga shogunate loyalist.

"Well, I was going to ask him to join, but he utterly refused," Yukimura said.

"Hahahahaahah!"

"It's good he didn't come into this meeting. He's the only fool we don't give a damn, even if he betrayed me, he's a fool to remain loyalty to a dead shogunate and continue to oppose me. That leaves Kenshin. You're the one who truly beat me," Nobunaga glance at his rival Kenshin.

"You are insufferable to Buddha, Nobunaga and the gods disperse you…" Kenshin said.

"Heh, the gods, you're a funny man Usugi," Nobunaga chuckled.

"It's not meant to be funny, tyrant," Kenshin scowled. He'll never forget what Nobunaga had done to the innocent people at a Buddhist district.

"There's two people candidate for the poster boy of Samurai Warriors, Nobunaga Oda and Yukimura Sanada. But Japan has so much love for Yukimura and Nobunaga was dispersed by the samurai code all those who honor it. But Nobunaga seems like an amazing ruler who could have lived to conquer Korea and China had Hideyoshi not disappoint his legacy," Zuo Ci said

"If I pick one of the two, Yukimura is the best pick. Everyone agrees," Kuniochi said.

"Hmm, but Nobunaga did so much to have the Japanese adopt western customs and he made new formations in gun warfare and naval combat let alone his political influence," Zuo Ci tapped his card on his right hand.

"So that ends the meeting. Hope we can all get along….I own it to Zhao Yun," Yukimura said.

"You own nothing to little brother, I fail to see why you're better than him," Zhang Fei yawned.

"Erm…my fans said that. I swear I never thought I was better than Zilong. My animes, my shrine, the mangas and history…." Yukimura shuddered. Sweat is coming out of his head when Zhang Fei pointed his pike at him.

"Oh you have your own anime!?" Xing Cai look shocked.

"At least, I'm better than Lu Bu," Keiji said.

"Nobody better than Lu Bu," Lu Bu stood up face to face with Keiji.

"Wanna bet, Feng Xian?" Keiji grinned.

"Do you think he can challenge Lu Bu?" Okuni whispered to Diao Chan.

"We'll have to see it to believe it. Lu Bu never loss a duel," Diao Chan said.

Meanwhile Zhao Yun's house…

"Amazing!" Yoshihiro jumped up satisfied.

"We've beat the game. Shin Orochi a cheap pup," Huang Zhong flexed his muscles and dropped the PS 2 controller. They're playing Warriors Orochi 2.

"And the ending in Shu is unlock," Nagamasa said.

"You're getting better at gaming, Nagamasa," Zhao Yun patted the Azai heir hard.

"Getting there, Zhao Yun," Nagamasa nodded.

"I think we're missing much on that meeting…" Mitsuhide wondered.

"The one Yukimura set a discussing about online gaming?" Musashi assumed.

"Musashi, don't leave your opponent open," Kojiro thrust his sword at his rival only to get a surprising parry from the two handed swordsman.

"I can hear the sound of your blade, Kojiro," Musashi said.

"Beautiful…" Kojiro sheath his sword satisfied.

"Yes, you're correct Musashi. But, Zhao Yun, why did you bring us here?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Because, Mitsuhide, you weren't treated a hero rather a murder to another murder, why go in the meeting when I'm NOT the poster boy? Yoshihiro will have a huge issue with Mitsunari and the Western army for refusing his strategy to win at Sekigahara, that's part of the defeat," Zhao Yun said.

"All for the name of honor, that's all the Western Army believed. It's the way of samurai…," Yoshihiro sighed.

"The western army could have won if they took Yoshihiro's advice," Masashi said.

"Hehehe, in battle, there's only two things, defeat or victory. Honor is just an excuse to righteousness," Kojiro scoffed.

"But, they never listen…" Yoshihiro shook his head.

"Well, at least, Zhao Yun and I defeated Cao Cao's forces at the battle of Han Zhong without all that honor talking. It's all experience, my man," Huang Zhong nodded.

"Masashi and Kojiro were influenced to the Yukuza, but Masashi is friends with Yukimura or so it seems," Zhao Yun said.

"I'm hardly a Yukuza, just some lowlifes betting me in sword fighting at the scum…." Masashi said.

"I tried to be a boss, but sticking to being a Hosokawa retainer and an instructor is best," Kojiro said.

"You can't just be a lowlife to inhere your skills. We practice swordsmanship to protect the innocent," Masashi glared at Kojiro.

"Yeah yeah.., but where's the fun with no opponent to fight. Peace can be a boring life," Kojiro said.

"Nagamasa is an Ashikaga loyalist, but unlike myself as a Han loyalist, he never gotten the attention he truly deserves. Even if you lose to Oda, you're still considered a hero," Zhao Yun said.

"……betraying Nobunaga, alienated by Oichi….must my life be the most pointless to talk about in Sengoku?" Nagamasa became hard on himself.

"You're just having bad luck, just like me. Of course, I'm supposed to be Yukimura's rival in Warriors Orochi," Zhao Yun said.

"I have the worst bad luck, if that damn Mitsunari and Sakon accept my plans!" Yoshihiro complained.

"You guys want to know what really happened in the First Northern Campaign and how I got one loss to Cao Zhen of all people….? Unless you're praising Zhuge Liang too much, I won't bother explaining my defeat, but he shouldn't have picked Ma Su and the plan wouldn't fail," Zhao Yun sighed.

"I've been siding the losers in losing battles while Kojiro supposedly loss to me," Masashi said.

"Assassinating a genocidal lord…" Mitsuhide muttered.

"Betraying a unifier by siding with the fallen shogunate…." Nagamasa added.

"Getting ignored by the Western Army leading to a great defeat …." Yoshihiro whimpered

Huang Zhong and Zhao Yun looked at each other and then turn to the Samurais who never gotten the recognition they deserve exclude Masashi and Kojiro.

"I hate being a proud loser!!" Yoshihiro cried.

"To be honest, I don't like Mitsunari, Yoshihiro. He did made my daughter die," Mitsuhide comfort the big old man.

The door bell ring.

"That must be Wei Yan. Some Chinese food on the way," Huang Zhong said.

Nagamasa opened the door and Wei Yan along with Chosokabe Motochika entered with the food carried in the bag.

"Bought…food," Wei Yan said. Hiding his expression within his mask, he's in good mood with Motochika.

"We ordered the usual. Please, enjoy yourselves my friends. This is history in the making," Motochika smiled.

"Well, now here's something that can ease my pain on Sekigahara," Yoshihiro race to get some Chinese along with Mitsuhide.

"Maybe after lunch, I shall go to Yukimura's party and apologize to him. It's not like I'm jealous, but he's more recognized in his time so the poster boy suits him and that he's Japanese. Someday, a Chinese company can represent me as the poster boy, but Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei, or Guan Yu fit better for the sake of Chinese culture…." Zhao Yun thought. Then he joined with the rest for lunch.

To be continued: Yukimura's Party


	2. Yukimura's Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors

Dynasty WarriorsSamurai Warriors: Get Along or Not Part 2

Yukimura's Party

* * *

Zhao Yun and the gang rode their way to Yukimura's Sanada Mansion. Yoshihiro and Huang Zhong brag about who is the better elder warrior. Motochika is playing with the guitar. Wei Yan is learning how to speak Japanese from Mitsuhide. Musashi and Kojiro clashes words on true swordsmanship.

"Zilong, are we there yet?" Nagamasa asked while reading a book.

"Just one more block. His mansion is right by the gate. Boy, his father is that wealthy…" Zhao Yun made a left turn to the drive way and reach the front gate.

"We're finally here, the Sanada estate," Everyone stop with what they're doing and gaze at the window. The beautiful home of Yukimura Sanada is about 200 acres wide and the mansion is huge.

"Wow….huge…" Wei Yan got out of the van and checked out the front of the mansion. The shear background of Yukimura's home is magnificent. Everyone stood as a group and notice a woman opening the door.

"Oh, you guys finally made it!" Ginchiyo of the Tachibana family welcomed the men to enter the mansion and she gave a hug at Motochika who winced back shocking by the act she did.

"Loverboy," Yoshihiro taunted at the Chosokabe heir.

"We're just friends old man…." The Bat man glared at the elder Shimazu. Ginchiyo gave Yoshihiro a threaten look, the other men look at the three islanders amused.

"My daughter inside is she?" Mitsuhide referred to his daughter Tama also known as Gracia.

"Yes, she's been creepying other people with her Christian beliefs," Ginchiyo nodded.

"That's just like her…" Mitsuhide went in to see how his daughter doing and Wei Yan follow his Japanese teacher speaking the words barbaric.

"I'm starving and I'm betting Huang Gai wants to see us old men talking about our younger days. It never gets old," Huang Zhong step into the porch excited. Yoshihiro followed him saying nothing, but gave the woman the mischievous look.

"Musashi, lets settle our feud at the backyard," Kojiro unsheathe his sword tapping it on his shoulder lightly.

"No thanks, I'm going inside to meet some friends and drink sake, sorry," And then Musashi hurried inside before Kojiro starts bugging him into asking.

"How boring…" Kojiro frowned then went inside to get sake.

"Motochika, sing for me and Mitsunari," Ginchiyo dragged her friend inside as Motochika stare at her lifeless.

Zhao Yun stretched his back flexibly and waited for Nagamasa to join him inside. But his friend didn't move because there's one thing missing that he's been thinking about all day. Oichi had never answered his calls to come and join them into Yukimura's party.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry," Zhao Yun reassured.

"I hope so. It's been difficult for us since she argue about it," Nagamasa sighed and slowly went inside with Zhao Yun. The Azai heir was having relationship problems with Oichi due to his popularity in general. He's been avoiding her lately until they got into an argument.

Oichi never joined the meeting the previous day because she won't go there without Nagamasa, also sitting with her brother and Hideyoshi may annoy her. But Zhen Ji is kind enough to mention her in the meeting because they've been good friends.

Once everybody in Zhao Yun's group inside, the gang enjoy being with the other famous historical figures. On the gaming room, Zhuge Liang, Zhou Yu, Shingen Takeda, and Kenshin Uesugi are playing Chinese chess.

"Gongjin, submit now because you already loss 2 cannons, 1 cavalry, and your chariots. I'll be taking down your king next. Do you insist to continue humiliating your geniuses in front of 2 great daimyo watching us?" Zhuge Liang taunted Zhou Yu waving his fan calm.

"Ugh, I moved my pieces careless, but there's still one cavalry I have left and the remaining infranties. However, my infantry is guarding the river and my cavalry can only move more than 2 places because the infantry can only move one; that is if I can get Kongming to toy with my infrantry while I move my cavalry carefully to get his king," Zhou Yu thought and then he spoke boldy to Kongming, "I'll never surrender to you, Zhuge Liang because you'll be surprised of what I'm going to do next."

"Risks are unnecessary…" Zhuge Liang strictly warned.

"Oh yeah….?" Zhou Yu raised his eyebrow.

A couple of minutes later….

"Oh my!" Shingen started himself clapping amazed.

"How….that's beyond my calculations…" Zhuge Liang dropped his fan slowly and gaze at the final verdict in the game, he loss.

"Ah! It's been a millennium since I felt this integrated to use my way of analyzing the situation. You brought the best in me Kongming by having me play more aggressive in defense," Zhou Yu flexed himself and got off his chair as everyone eyes are on the winner.

"You…you beaten me and took my king with your cavalry…your knight," Zhuge Liang winced.

"And all I have to do is use the infantry as the defense guarding the river since it can only move one place and your cannon, cavalry, and chariot can move more than that. I had you toy with my weaker pieces as a sacrifice in order to take out a few of your stronger pieces and finally able to go offense and take out your king. You should have gone to surround my king instead you just toy with what I had left, my guards, and my infantry. The infantry is the Chang Jiang and the cavalry is me!" Zhou Yu smiled.

"That's awesome Zhouie!" Xiao Qiao cheered and jump to her husband hugging him.

"……" Zhuge Liang shook his head disappointed.

"Well done, Zhou Yu. That was an interesting battle. You're next nemesis. You shall share the same fate since losing two of you best men at Kawanakajiama," Kenshin turn to his rival giving a threaten stare.

"Hahahahah! Bring it on, Kenshin! It'll be like old times! Damn I missed Kansuke and Nobushige…." Shingen and Kenshin prepare to for Game Two of Chinese chess.

At the dining hall, Cao Cao, Nobunaga, Ieyasu, and Yuan Shao discuss today's politics. Cao Cao felt that Obama may handle the economy crisis, but Yuan Shao argued that Obama was only elected because he's not white. Nobunaga criticize Barrack's lack o knowledge in war on terror and Ieyasu remain quiet listening to the three warmongers enduring their opinions.

"You see, that's what happens when someone besides a white man is running the White House!" Yuan Shao pointed at the TV which is viewing Barrack Obama on the news.

"Lay off, Shao, America had long hide themselves from proving they're a freedom nation. That country gone through a lot of racism over the years," Cao Cao said.

"Freedom, heh…" Nobunaga smirked

"To endure a long period of racism, that man finally achieved what America had always wanted, a president who is black," Ieyasu said.

"I heard they got deaf teachers, deaf principals and a blind man running the school districts. Oh what the hell…" Yuan Shao sighed. He'll never understand that, not in a million years.

"It doesn't matter what color, what disable you're impaired, as long as you have the talent for it, you'll achieve success," Cao Cao remarked.

"Gosh, you're so despicable Mengde…." Yuan Shao muttered. Yuan Shao wished that monarchy still exist, well that government is there for U.K.

Ieyasu thought about the mistake he done with restrictions to western culture and knew that Nobunaga's dream was fulfilled as he glances at the news on the people of Japan today.

Liu Bei is learning how to play Kemari with Yoshimoto. They're activities show little to no interest with everyone except Sun Shang Xiang giggling at her husband and received groans from her brother Sun Quan and the rest of Wu.

"He's the nicest man around," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"You really think so? What if he snaps?" Nene glared at her look alike.

"Well uh…you got me there. When he's angry, he has a reason for being mad, but at times he let his emotions take over," Sun Shang Xiang embarrassingly explained.

"That sounds exactly like what my husband is," Nene nodded. Then she checks on her husband and saw him drunk with Toshiie.

"Oooooh, I thrive to get more women than Cao Cao…hiccup!...Loook Toshiie, the Qiaos are so hot. It pains me to not find such beauties in my harem," Hideyoshi said.

"Yeeah, but I rather stick with Matsu!! Matsu's the best!" Toshiie hollered.

"Perverted freaks….men…" Zhu Rong is disgusted by their hangover and turn to see even more disturbing male events. Her husband and Goemon are both wrestling each other in a sumo match that interest Dian Wei, Huang Gai, Pang De, and Xu Zhu.

At the dining room, Gracia defends her religion from Zhang Jiao. Zhang Jiao believed that Christianity is barbaric because of a man being put on a cross. Gracia corrected him that it's a stake, not a cross and Yue Ying seem to be the only person there listening to the debate.

Outside the backyard, Huang Zhong challenges Ina into an archery contest with Xiahou Yuan. The three of them display a magnificent performance. Both of them draw and decided that all three of them are great at their own style.

"Young lady, you did well for a girl. I haven't been this intrigued to have a female equal," Huang Zhong complied.

"My daughter would love to have a match with you, Ina. Oh, does your father also played against you?" Xiahou Yuan wonders if Tadakatsu is better compare to her.

"He can keep up with me in 20, but I can go on without concentration strains," Ina said, and she shoots another set of arrows at the target and receives cheers from Magoichi.

"Baby, you're the best. Sakon couldn't stop thinking about her while getting in trouble with Tadakatsu on a relationship.

"Blah, Bow and arrows are stone age. I'll show you a real weapon," Masamune takes out his pistols.

"Aw no, Masamune, they're too loud!" Magoichi smacked his head.

"Here I go!" Masamune fired at the target rapidly. The smell of gunpowder polluted the environment and the loud shots raise panic inside the mansion.

At the kitchen, Da Qiao is cooking the dinner for the party and she shriek at the noise outside. Zhen Ji who is working with Da Qiao on the dinner grunted and walked fast to the backyard. Xiahou Dun saw her past by and he could see that the bitch is pissed.

Ieyasu sighed, "He's been watching too much damn Clint Eastwood's westerns!"

"Now that's what I called partying!" Gan Ning said who is playing Soul Calibur 4 with Sun Ce, Katsuie, Zhou Tai, Kotaro, Hanzo and Kojiro.

"Guns are a disease…." Hanzo said bring his crypt voice to the group.

"They're chaotic!" Kotaro creeply said.

"Cheap…." Hanzo countered.

"Top tier!" Kotaro countered back.

"No skill…" Hanzon shook his head sadly.

"Too good! Hahaha!" Kotaro laughed.

Masamune keep firing the targets until his ammo ran out. And finally, Zhen Ji glare at Masamune wrathfully and crosses her arms waiting for the gun loving maniac to finish his laughter.

"Hahaha! I made some improvements with these. They're automatic and the bullets can go 115 mph. No samurai, ninja, and not even a prehistoric fool can stop this!" Then Masamune turned to where Zhen Ji is directly at facing him with a mother's disapproval and slapped him so hard that can be heard inside the mansion.

SLAP!

"Ouch, what the hell bitch?!" Masamune rubbed his right chin. The pain infected his skin with red marking on Zhen Ji's palm.

"Like hell you're bring up a discontent in this peaceful house! People here were agitated and terrified!" Zhen Ji frustratingly scolded.

"So…it's not like I'm shooting anybody. Those are just targets. Look see, they're blanks…hehehe!" Masamune joked.

"Oh here it comes…." Ina smacked her head.

"HAHAHAHA!" The three men laughed out loud.

"I'm not amused! If you want to shot something, go inside and play shooters on Xbox360, not in the house!" Zhen Ji told him.

"Yeah, yeah toots….after those guys finish Soul Calibur 4, 30, 3050505, how many more sequels Namco put compare to Tekkens and Tales?" Masamune disarmed his guns and slowly went inside muttering to himself.

"Don't go too hard on Masamune, Ji. He's the down to earth of the bunch with a huge ego due to his father's fame," Ina patted on Zhen Ji's shoulder to comply for restoring order into the house.

"XBOX 360 SUCK!! OMG THE RED RINGS OF DEATH!!!" Masamune hollered.

"Ooh, he should go play role playings on playstation 2 or platformers on the Wii…." Zhen Ji glared at the back.

They go back inside peacefully. Zhen Ji resumed her cooking at the kitchen with Da Qiao. They could get some help from Oichi, but she isn't here yet and it worried Zhen Ji.

An hour later….

"Dinner ready everyone!" Da Qiao called.

"Oh great, I'm starving!" Xu Zhu got up after learning sumo and race into the dining room where the family table is.

Upstairs, Xing Cai went into the room where Ling Tong and Okuni are at and called them on dinner.

"Let me finish the final touches of your face…..there! You look fabulous, Gongji!" Okuni showed Ling Tong the mirror and he checks his face out.

"You call this fabulous….? Lady you're insane…I can't go out like this, not in front of that macho man…" Ling Tong whimpered.

"Come on, lets have everyone take a look at what kabuki is," The mother of Kabuki giggled excitedly. She bought Ling Tong as a performer for her latest costumers.

"Nooooo…..my father will condemn me to doing this," Ling Tong whined.

"Oh hush! You're going to be a star here!" Okuni restrained Ling Tong's worries.

Xing Cai comes right in front of them and stare at Ling Tong's appearance.

"Bahahahahah! Ling Tong, you…you really look…hahahahaha!" Xing Cai laughed harder and went back downstairs to get everyone else to come into the dining room for dinner.

Back downstairs at the billboards room. Zhao Yun was playing pool table with Keiji, Yoshihiro, Yukimura, Nagamasa, Ma Chao, and Kanetsugu.

Kuniochi pop up out of nowhere next to Yukimura.

"Dinner ready guys and don't be late Yuki," Kuniochi informed and she disappear.

"Does she always do that?" Ma Chao asked curiously.

"Well, Sasuke Sarutobi's teleport appearance is creepier than hers," Kanetsugu replied.

"Ah…" Ma Chao pretends he understands even if he never met Sasuke.

"Well then lets go grab ourselves a bite guys," Yukimura placed the stick on the pool table and went out to the hall.

"It's Thanksgiving, Yukes. Everyone is here except one common lady that our loverboy here is thinking about," Keiji looked at Nagamasa who isn't paying attention.

"……" Nagamasa hadn't said anything after he came here.

"His popularity in history was the reason he and Oichi got into an argument which led him to avoiding her at times, then Oichi decided to call their relationship off and lived with Kunoichi," Yukimura shrugged.

"I know….and he visited me to talk about it," Zhao Yun thought.

"Come on Loverboy, staring at the stick isn't going bring Oichi here," Keiji dragged the Azai heir out of the room while Azai begin mumbling "I'm sorry…I'm sorry" through the hall.

"Hey, Nobushige," Zhao Yun called him on his former name.

"Hmm?" Yukimura turns to Zhao Yun.

"About my attitude at the Koei Building, I didn't mean to talk rudely like that. I'm just frustrated because those historians been snooping my back derailing my contributions because I saved Liu Chan," Zhao Yun apologized.

"I understand. You have a history that's been rewrote for centuries since more warring periods had started and I have a history that is easily accurate and modernized. 16th century and 2nd and 3rd century tells the different. China been torn apart to get a fair government while our country is just revolutionizing culture. Samurai isn't a class to be taking lightly, that's why I was raised a noble, a prince of Shinano. But you, Zhao Yun were raised a lone wolf in an unfair period of corruption. But, to be honest with you Zilong, you're my greatest inspiration. Without you, I couldn't do those amazing things to make my grandfather and father proud. People today in Japan are worshipping me like a god. I've been a jpop idol….," Yukimura said.

"But, you have everything I could have had, it's frustrating," Zhao Yun grunted.

"…………….Han would be dead without a Liu, I don't care if Zhuge Liang is the successor, without a Liu, there's no Han. You fought so hard to prove that your side of the coin was true. Everyone in Cao Cao' side thinks too much about their money, their positions, and crap. They don't really care about the Han do they? Then why did Cao Pi succeed? Liu Bei should have listened to you. I never did something you had done at Han Shui and I never governed a city, you did. Had the Western Army won, I could have been a daimyo instead of my brother who succeed," Yukimura sympathize that and turned to the doorway. The two went to the dining room and join the rest for Thanksgiving dinner.

Zhao Yun and Yukimura may have shared the same courage and bravery, but they're too different on the political side. Oh well, Zhao Yun thought it's best he stepped down so Yukimura can handle the posterboy of Koei, besides he's Japanese.

Everyone gathered at the table and sat down. Zhao Yun sit next to Nagamasa since his mumblings annoy to no end. Everyone wondered what is wrong with Nagamasa Azai.

"Zilong," Cao Pi voice put Zhao Yun's attention from Azai to Cao.

"Hmm?" Zhao Yun wonders what Cao Pi wanted to say. They barely get along because Cao Pi considers Zilong an inferior complex to fame.

"Nothing, just wanted to say my thanks for showing your overrated face here and the flop next to you," Cao Pi said and excuse himself for getting his rival's attention.

"Right…." Zhao Yun thought showing that comical glare you see in animes.

"Little Brother!!" Zhang Fei raises his cup of wine as a cheer to the unofficial fourth oath brother.

"Hey Yide," Zhao Yun smiles, it kept his cool from Cao Pi who is talking to Mitsunari and making stares at Ginchiyo's beauty.

"So is everyone going to say grace?" Zhen Ji scanned through everyone's faces at the table.

"Grace" Mitsuhide said.

"Grace!" Xiao Qiao cheerfully said.

"Grace…." Sima Yi felt bored being surrounded by people. He wanted to eat alone in his studies and text message his wife.

"Grace," Mitsunari said.

"Grace" Sun Jian raised his glass of wine and everyone did the same and prepare to eat their dinner.

The doorbell ring and Zhen Ji decided to go and answer it.

Nagamasa didn't eat and he just stare at his plate lifelessly, "She doesn't want to come even after we break up…"

Zhen Ji opened the door and gasped.

"Moshi…" Oichi greeted.

"Oichi, come on in! We've been waiting for you and your man been waiting for you like an eternity!" Zhen Ji showed her the way to the dining room.

"….." Oichi followed Zhen Ji, not saying anything else just greet. She just came here because all the stores were closed for Thanksgiving.

During that moment, Okuni and Ling Tong finally come downstairs.

"I hate myself…." Ling Tong moaned.

"Oh stop, it's common in our country. It's not like you're gay," Okuni glared at her new employee.

"Hey look, it's the little twerp!" Gan Ning pointed directly to where the two people are coming from the left hall of the mansion.

"Gongji, you can't be serious…." Sun Quan looked at him horrified.

"And this must be…." Cao Pi glared at Ling Tong and Okuni.

"Hahahahahaa, well done Okuni!" No clapped.

"He looks….femine…" Lu Xun dropped his jaw.

"Oh! Oh! Lady Okuni, please allow me to be your employee too?" Zhang He gazed at the beautiful performance.

"Remind me not to go to the Kabuki theatre again…." Yuan Shao whispered at Ieyasu.

"He looks like a girl. No, he's REALLY is a girl!" Jiang Wei said shockingly.

"Would you like to try it too, Jiang Wei," Pang Tong asked.

"Hell….No…." Wei Yan had done this before when Okuni begged him into being her employee because his mask represents Kabuki.

"…….My life sucks…." Ling Tong cried.

"Man slut!!" Gan Ning taunted and the Wu officers laughed out loud.

"LOL Man Slut!" Taishi Ci and Lu Meng unison.

"Shut up, all of you and just let me eat…..! Xingba, you're dead you heard me!" Ling Tong scowled.

Zhen Ji and Oichi show up to see Ling Tong posed as a Kabuki. The two looked at each other and giggled softly then went to their seats.

"Oichi! Sit with me!" Magoichi waved.

"No, sit with me Oichi! Me! Me!" Hideyoshi waved.

She didn't pay attention to both of them, but grunted at Hideoyoshi. That guy will never get to peek at what's under her skirt so she sits with Katsuie.

"Let me help you to your seat, Oichi," Katsuie gently helped her to her chair and they exchange smiles.

Nagamasa watched it all. He knew Katsuie was the one she loved since her childhood. They were supposed to be together before.

Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji looked at each other and looked at Oichi and Nagamasa studying them both. They know what needs to be done to get those two back together. Thankfully, Oichi is here in the party.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji said together.

To Be continued Part 3: Getting Oichi and Nagamasa back together


	3. Nagamasa and Oichi's Forgiving Affection

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors, Omega Force and Koei do. ROT3K and Nobunaga's Ambition are also by Koei. I'm just doing a storytelling for fun. Wish I can knock some sense into Koei on good 3k storytelling.

A/N: I want to update KUF: Stallion Fury, but Aquatic Idealist needed a x-mas break before proofread. So it's time to show our fellow readers what the heck is going on with Nagamasa and Oichi. Well as you know, historically, Oichi's dilemma became her worst mistake and it had something to do with Nagamasa's only heir appoint to surviving the Azai clan….=( Here, Nagamasa's popularity isn't in comparison to Katsuie the guy Oichi knew the most. Our posterboy and postergirl(For now, Zhen Ji is and is the number 1 favorite in China, but can't Koei use her historical personality some more, not just her odd cut scene with Zhang He) Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji have to work this out on an X-mas surprise. I say Zhen Ji's cutscene is 'odd' because she acts like she doesn't know the burden that will cause her in war since her family worked with Yuan Shao after the Han Fu incident. Darn, I have to edit the Chinese Chess part from the previous chapter sometime. Even thought I don't celebrate the holiday….I'm just updating this fic.

Dynasty Warriors/Samurai Warriors: Get Along or Not

Nagamasa and Oichi's Forgiving Affections

* * *

At Zhao Yun's house…

Three weeks after Thanksgiving, Nagamasa stayed in Zhao Yun's house for the holidays instead of returning to his home and listening to his father's annoying antics about another arrange marriage.

When Zhao Yun went to the couch to prepare for the Lakers vs. Celtics basketball game this Christmas afternoon, he checked on his friend staring at the window with that same insatiable look since thanksgiving night. To make this more complicating with his down to earth behavior, they played basketball with Yukimura and the other guys, Nagamasa got soft with his playing and Lu Bu got the nerve to bark at his depression, yet the gullible idiot doesn't understand what Nagamasa truly feeling. Lu Bu would feel this bad if his relationship with Diao Chan came into the subject. The Azai heir need a good wake up call. He can't be like this forever after breaking up with Oichi.

"Hey, you've been gazing at the snow for hours after breakfast. The game going to be on soon at the tip off," Zhao Yun tried to get his emotional friend back to reality.

"The result is going to be the same thing. Being soft will end up becoming the loser just like what I am right now," Nagamasa bluntly replied.

"It's ok to be soft, but you can't keep blame yourself on this. We gone through the debate on your break up and Oichi was there at the Thanksgiving dinner, which just shows she's going through the same debacle. Be glad she went to the dinner for you," Zhao Yun nodded understandably.

"She sat with Katsuie…." Nagamasa grunted.

"Well, Katsuie was there for her since…birth, it's not like she sat next to him to add insult with your break up," Zhao Yun shrugged and turn to the HDTV to watch the pregame show.

"If that makes her comfortable…" Nagamasa turns to his friend after watching the window from the living room.

"Presumably so, but had she not come into the thanksgiving dinner, it would be depressing to myself and Zhen Ji," Zhao Yun encouraged Nagamasa to have faith in her visit three weeks ago.

"Thankfully, we leave our complaining aside during dinner. I stayed quiet while she talks to Zhen Ji and everyone chattered like they had no idea what we've gone through. It's like Oichi and I truly don't deserve to be a couple, thanks to unpopularity. Oichi is just so beautiful and is Nobunaga's sister; I'm only a pawn to the marriage. There I said it, A Pawn to the Oda!" Nagamasa engulfed himself to irritation.

The Doorbell rings…

"That must be the pizza delivery," Zhao Yun grinned. But, Nagamasa didn't take the expression as a way to cheer him up as he turn to listen to the analyst on predicting the Lakers vs. Celtics Christmas game.

Zhao Yun went to the door and pays the pizza from the delivery man. They got two large with 4 toppings, typically a family meal since the rest of his friends will be here to watch the game while others went to the Cao family's home for Christmas dinner and predictably Oichi is going to be there.

"We're lucky to get pizza for Christmas since other places are closed and the markets at 6 this evening," Nagamasa went up to the kitchen to get two slices.

"Don't forget the movie theatres," Zhao Yun added.

"Speaking of that, I took Oichi out to the movies before we broke up. The last movie we saw, it was a romance tragedy. Don't you get tired of plots about tragic women ending up not being with the good guys and the good guys always lose in the end? The good guy's feelings to the tragic woman become a disadvantage leading the bad guy's victory at the end of the movie," Nagamasa took a bite of the pizza after speaking. Those kinds of stories leave couples in disarray with true love.

"I never get tired of watching some and reading novels about those kinds of relationships, it fascinates me," Zhao Yun shook his head.

"You see, that's the whole story about Oichi and me, it made Oichi popular, not I and then we got into an argument before visiting you. She said, 'Get over it! At least you're representing samurai and loyalty to the shogunate, my brother is just another warmonger who used me to be with you,' and I said 'Just another warmonger?! Look what your remorseless brother turned out! He's popular, an icon, and a modern marvel! I'm just the black sheep of the Asukura and Ashikaga clan; a loser and a failed husband!'" Nagamasa told his friend how they broke up.

At Cao family mansion…

Cao Cao is holding a Christmas dinner in his home which is greater than the Sanada estate. Cao Cao is also celebrating his accomplished book "Journey to Authority" retelling how he tried to stabilize the Han Dynasty by his own right. Although the book isn't popular in Asian countries, it's a hit in America and Europe due to Cao Cao's writing context. Zhuge Liang criticize the book because America was stolen by the Europeans and the European Americans tried to stabilize America from the native renegades who felt their country was stolen just like the Cao family had stolen the Liu family authority of the Imperial Court.

"And yet, my daughter Cao Jie married the emperor, your point, Kongming?" Cao Cao compelled. His daughter's marriage was a clever scheme to Empress Fu's execution.

"You're such a sissy Cao Cao, you could have just end the Han dynasty. It's useless to back all that up in your book because your son already dethroned it," Zhuge Liang pointed his fan at the usurper.

Dong Zhuo who was also invited here shockingly, stare at one of the hypocrites of the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition. He can't believe Cao Cao of all people is a magnificent bastard that was admired and if that idiot Yuan Shao hadn't brought up the coalition, it would have been Dong Zhuo's clan who would stabilize the Han Imperial Court. But both clans did it in cruel methods.

"And why should we care?" Cao Pi countered by butting in with his father holding a glass of wine.

"I'm just saying you both share the history of bureaucracy whom the world stresses nowadays, your imperial highness," Zhuge Liang shrugged and excuse himself from the two famed men of the rich.

"That may have capitalized my rule, you should have done the same, but funnel with an idiot," Cao Pi chuckled.

"You have a way to make people cringe at your guts, Pi," Cao Cao grinned.

"That is the perception of an emperor, father," Cao Pi took a slip of his wine and went to join with Mitsunari.

"Charismatic as always, I wish Cao Zhi wasn't so soft…yet I did admit I was the cause of Zhi's behavior…" Cao Cao sighed and turns to have a debate with Ieyasu.

Nobunaga felt bored of the invitational because his own answer to Zhuge Liang isn't here yet until Omega Force decided to put his unique model. Right now, it's just his four princes, his wife, and himself, not including his wimpy sister.

Hideyoshi made jokes about Yoshimoto's flop to power to the kids while Nene gathers the presents to the Christmas tree with the other wives.

"I don't get it…" Sima Yi looked into amusement. He doesn't understand the holiday nor care to enjoy with the rest of the group, but he went to talk to Masamune about how Masamune turned Sendai into a prominent city.

"It's just like every other festival. This one is all roman," Masamune said.

"Romans…" Sima Yi muttered with disinterest.

At Zhen Ji's room…

Yep, it's also Cao Pi's room where they both slept. Still married, she can't help but feel depressed. Oichi told her about her break up with Nagamasa.

"And when he brought up 'A loser and a failed husband' I choked into tears heavily, then we shouted till I left his home with my things to live in an apartment. I never wanted to go back to my family's home because I hate my brother so much now," Oichi sniffed to having told the story to her friend.

"….." Zhen Ji place her hand on Oichi's and wonders what could happen if she gone through the same routine. But, compare to her husband and Nagamasa, Zhen Ji will get a nasty kind of break up. She watched a woman's only channel about wives getting beat by their husbands.

"Unlike your husband, he's kind enough to let me go, but…" Oichi shook her head,

"Hmm, it's obvious your husband a pawn of you…imagine how Pi and I turned out, I was the pawn. This just happens to be our unpopular allure with the winners' side. Hm, I honestly don't care about being the empress if I had to be ruthless like my husband to get favor over Guo Wang. Nagamasa will have to be loyal to a superior clan opposing the shogun ate to become popular in Sengoku and the favorable love interest of yours instead of Katsuie. Well, he doesn't treat you like a whore I assume?" Zhen Ji questioned Nagamasa's behavior with Oichi.

"No…, but 3 daughters and a son says I give it to him, yet I felt puzzled by our marriage until that very moment. You know, I can't stand No and Nene, they always brag about how great their husbands were because they're popular, but not Nagamasa. I don't care about that, all I care about is how heroic Nagamasa truly is, I didn't regret getting children from him, the sympathizing of our relationship isn't helping Koei….," Oichi said.

"Funny you said that, I'm surprise how it worked with Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang….meanwhile, I have to be ruthless to get a sympathize for my relationship with Cao Pi because the games need an evil woman. But shouldn't I be the anti villainess and my mother in law, Guo Wang, Lady Zou, Xin Xianying, or Zhang Chunhua be the legitimate Wei women acting anti heroines," Zhen Ji chuckled.

"That's because you're STILL Cao Pi's wife," Oichi frowned.

"It'll take a miracle for me to break up with Cao Pi, believe me, having me with anyone else is a threat to Cao Pi's popularity," Zhen Ji nodded.

"That's why my relationship with Katsuie wasn't popular compare to Nagamasa. Nagamasa's heroism gave Katsuie's resolve of failing to succeed Nobunaga," Oichi wiped the tears off her cheeks and stood up to walk towards the window.

It's snowing. Zhen Ji stumbles into delusion, the fact that she's Cao Pi's wife has preserve the popularity of Cao Wei and because her son was an emperor, she has to stick to legal restrictions for the sake of modernism. Since, Cao Pi didn't divorce her, he ordered her to be put to death by authority of his regime because the emperor had the right to put their wives to death if they dare oppose the emperor. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji got children like as if they really love each other. But Cao Pi's attitude and Zhen Ji's compare to Nagamasa and Oichi, seems Nagamasa x Oichi is better than Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. Hell every relationship is better than Cao Pi x Zhen Ji. The only thing Cao Pi x Zhen Ji has over other relationships is maturity and liaison.

"So, my relationship with Cao Pi came out of a tragic R rated movie…." Zhen Ji thought.

Which isn't a bad thing to be honest, but putting Cao Zhi into the fray had censored the original concept of their relationship and turning Zhen Ji into a ruthless, snobby woman who gets what she wants made their relationship likable, but Zhen Ji's life disrespectful.

"You know, Nagamasa and I are like a fairy tale couple," Oichi returned to the conversation that brought Zhen Ji's attention to her friend again.

"Isn't that sweet, Oichi? You both should be proud of your marriage thankfully," Zhen Ji commented.

"Yes, but….I was to blame for Manpukumaru…" Oichi exhaled.

"No, your brother was to blame. Come on, I've grown tired of having to be dependent. I'm leaving to visit a friend and you're going to come with me," Zhen Ji walked up to get her purse and the car keys.

"What about the Christmas dinner?" Oichi returned with a timid look.

"We'll be back soon and Cao Pi probably going to flirt with another woman while I'm gone. Kunoichi and Ginchiyo are his types. He still doesn't know about Zhao Yun and me except that I admire him," Zhen Ji smiled.

"Zhao Yun? You mean we're going to his house? Then you're leading me to Naga…" Oichi shuddered.

"Oh quit wobbling, we're going and I wanted to spend time with a REAL man," Zhen Ji winked.

"Getting so energic with the Little Dragon aren't you?"

The two women turn to the doorway where Kunoichi is standing.

"Just don't tell Cao Pi that I'm going into his house and keep him occupied, please Kunoichi?" Zhen Ji begged.

"Hmmm, that's what happens when you have two hot men in your mind. Well I already have Yukimura, but he doesn't pay attention to me much except his buddies and his ego. I'll do my best to distract your husband, besides distraction is my arsenal," Kunoichi went back downstairs as the other ladies followed.

"Naga will never forgive me about Manpukumaru," Oichi denied.

"He will, besides Zhao Yun may have talked him out the same way as I'm going to. Come on, Princess," Zhen Ji dragged Oichi to the front door. They take their coats and exit out of the house, not before someone called them out.

"Oichi wait, we haven't started the party and you're leaving?" Sun Shang Xiang came through the living room where everyone else is chatting along with Liu Bei.

"We'll be back later on tonight, Shang Xiang. Oichi has an important visit with her husband that must be settled," Zhen Ji told her.

"Oh," Sun Shang Xiang saw the princess nervous expression before she broke out into laughter.

"You should mind your own business, Shang Xiang. There are a couple of guys still disapproving of your relationship with Liu Bei. Laters!" Zhen Ji sticks her tongue out at the tomboy.

She shut the door in front of the tomboy princess and Shang Xiang started acting like Zhen Ji making fun of her and went back to join the group.

"Shang Xiang…she's been getting a lot of love for her popularity, but her relationship with Liu Bei continues to bring discontent with some of her fans. False intimacy there and was poorly executed," Zhen Ji shook her head.

"Do they hate each other?" Oichi asked.

"That's a misunderstanding. Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang just couldn't understand each other and the whole Jing thingy with her stupid brother Sun Quan. I will never understand the Sun family as long as the word "Jing" is subjective," Zhen Ji answered.

"So everyone have their problems with marriage…" Oichi muttered.

"Mine, it was bad luck and Cao Pi is just a smarter version of Yuan Shang. Sun Shang Xiang's was Sun Quan's tool for Jing Zhou. Da and Xiao Qiao were the face of Sun Ce and Zhou Yu's fame and the luckiest women alive. Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang are the perfect couple. Xing Cai was the babysitter of Liu Chan until her younger sister took her place. Diao Chan is Lu Bu's light," Zhen Ji stated.

"Wow…." Oichi got into the car until Katsuie arrives with Toshiie.

"Oichi, you're leaving already?" Katsuie blinked.

"I'm sorry…." Oichi mumbled.

"We're going to Zhao Yun's house to visit," Zhen Ji said.

"You mean, she's going to see Nagamasa? You can't be serious," Toshiie look started by Zhen Ji.

"Oichi, are you sure you're going to handle this with him?" Katsuie asked.

"If it's the only way….but…" before she can finish, Katsuie encourages her with a kiss in the forehead.

"I thought the same way, princess. I don't want you to be depressed anymore because of him," Katsuie said.

"….."

"Ok, it's time to settle this with misery, we'll be back tonight," Zhen Ji starts the car and the two men move aside so the car can move out to the driveway.

"But, why let her go to Nagamasa? I thought he doesn't love her anymore," Toshiie doesn't like the whole Nagamasa/Oichi drama more than anyone in the Oda.

"That's where you're wrong, Toshiie. When he let her go, it was a sign of his compassion for her feelings to him. That man never treats her like crap, unlike our common monkey who just can't leave her alone and I'm disgusted with the fact that Chacha was his wife. It's time for her to return the favor to him," Katsuie explained.

"Meh, doesn't change the fact that Nagamasa is a loser," Toshiie scoffed.

"And yet our lord put Manpukumaru to death. I'm not proud of reuniting with Oichi. You should worry about your relationship with Matsu," Katsuie went inside the Cao family mansion leaving Toshiie in mind on Matsu.

An hour later at Zhao Yun's house…

"Manpukumaru commited suicide out of your wishes to keep the Azai clan alive?! I heard from another record that you let your son commit suicide," Zhao Yun look erupted by the reason behind Nagamasa and Oichi's outburst.

"I want my son to be a hostage to the Oda in order to preserve my clan if I failed," Nagamasa grunted.

"Nobunaga has no respect for your relationship with Oichi and your morals…" Zhao Yun took another bite of pizza.

"But Oichi does, she really do. However, I can't help but feel insulted to my love for her because of my hatred for the Oda. It's hard for us to get back together with this cancer inside me. Frankly, I still love her," Nagamasa nodded.

"Boy, Yoshihiro, Huang Zhong, and the others might have made up their minds coming over. Cao Cao's Christmas dinner must be more sensational because the Cao family's estate is greater than the Sanada's, plus Yukimura is there. Oh well, we're still eating pizza and watching the other games before LA vs. Boston. Hey, if Oichi comes over to work things out with you, that can be better than just two of us alone enjoying our Xmas," Zhao Yun straighten his reflexs. It's an exciting day to be hyped.

Nagamasa went to the corner of the living room where the presents are and picks up the green wrapped present with the note signed Oda Oichi. Something soft is packed inside the gift wrap.

"_My heroism, my clan, the war is ignoring my statement."_

"Hm?" Zhao Yun listened to the poetic words of Nagamasa.

"_Why does it matter? Why ignore my life's wellbeing?"_

"_Unlike other warlords, I fight in the name of good and right."_

The doorbell rings.

Zhao Yun goes to answer the doorbell while Nagamasa finish his poem. Zhao Yun check the window to see who is answering the door and to his surprise, Nagamasa will be in for a treat.

"Luoshen, I didn't think you'll be coming here to see me at this hour," Zhao Yun greeted her.

"Zilong, I didn't think you'll be coming to the Christmas dinner party," Zhen Ji greeted back.

They look at each other contested. Oichi is still with Zhen Ji getting more nervous to go inside the house from the cold demons surrounding her.

"_One woman unlike those I encounter, she is inquire to know my wellbeing"_

"It's Naga, right?" Oichi blinked.

"Yes, come in and listen to his words," Zhao Yun escorted the ladies inside.

"We got here hasty so we won't make you guys feel frigid for the entire Christmas day. Those words from Nagamasa, they're direct at Oichi," Zhen Ji glance at the other man.

"_She glances to see the light in my wellbeing. Her heart captures my loneliness within the chaos."_

"_Related by the same people who brought chaos, she wants to learn the other side of the coin"_

"_She will pursue to fight in the name of good and right. That had found my love"_

"Nagamasa, I'm always humble to judge your true character from the samurai within you," Oichi winced.

"Oichi…here this is for you," Nagamasa gives the present to his true love.

Oichi hesitate to open the present giving to him. Zhen Ji noticed that Zhao Yun ordered pizza and went to get some. Zhao Yun has never been happier to see the confident Prince Valiant successfully conquering Oichi's love.

"Go on, open it," Nagamasa said.

When she tears the wrap, to her amaze, it's an expansive dress. The clothing is finely colored in cherry.

"Pink…how original for a man to give his wife a new dress," Zhen Ji sarcastically said.

"Naga…" Oichi subsequently lock herself on Nagamasa significant a hug.

"Do you really love me, Oichi even after I let you go lightly?" Nagamasa asked.

"I….I …" Oichi look troubled to put the words into her mouth.

"Recapping how those two got together the first place; arrange marriages have always been political just to toy with others emotions as an advantage in war," Zhen Ji reminded the influence.

"Yes, I admit it despicable that time," Zhao Yun returned to the couch and watch the basketball game.

The lovely couple talked for minutes, the Prince and the Princess reconcile. Zhen Ji gets a glimpse of the Lakers vs. Celtics game getting dazzled by the rivalry and intensity of the players. She went to the couch next to Zhao Yun, Oichi and Nagamasa joined them.

"I forgive you, Oichi. Not many women I've met could understand my passion, but your brother still despises me," Nagamasa said.

"I don't care and I don't want to talk about my brother. Let's just enjoy this moment together with our best friends," Oichi rubbed her head on Nagamasa's chest.

"Luo, you're too close to me," Zhao Yun gave a worried look in the purple eyelashes woman.

"So, it's comfortable being close to your warmhearted body. Care to take that as an understatement?" Zhen Ji gave a priceless look at Zhao Yun.

"You're making me blush, my lady," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Yes, that brings more personality in you Changshan," Zhen Ji puts a friendly kiss in Zhao Yun's cheek.

The game is about to start and the pair enjoy their Christmas without interruption from annoyances; New Years will be just as good.

Next Chapter: Lu Bu vs Honda Tadakatsu only for 49.99 on pay pre view


	4. Lu Bu vs Honda Tadakatsu

Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise.

Dynasty Warriors/Samurai Warriors: Get Along or Not

Lu Bu vs Honda Tadakatsu

* * *

Months have passed since Nagamasa and Oichi renewed their relationship. They haven't decided when they'll get remarry yet, but Oichi returns to living with Nagamasa until they set a date for their remarriage.

The couple went to visit their friend, Zhao Yun, in his home. Oichi whispered in her true love's ear.

"But, I'm not sure he will approve of this," Nagamasa gave a frowned doubt.

"Why? He's the closest guy you've befriended, if not for the similarities you two have and of course when you've met Liu Bei when he learn about you from him," Oichi blinked. She learnt some positive things about Zhao Yun, but never knew the negatives Nagamasa learned.

The Azai heir recounted the time Zhao Yun convinced him to reunite with Oichi. Being a guy who suffers through underrated and a nobody is common to most good people who oppose evil authority. And your true love is someone beautiful but a petal covered with thorns of distortion covering much of that beauty.

Nagamasa knock on the door and wait for his friend open it. It takes 3 minutes for Zhao Yun to answer the door.

"Coming, sheesh, they picked a bad time to visit me," Zhao Yun looks to be dressing in sportswear for some exercising as he head to the door.

On the other side of the door, Oichi wonder if there's something about Zhao Yun she does not know. Studying Nagamasa's anxiety, he isn't the crossover rival to Zilong despite two of them really share the same life problems on their history. Fighting for a government suffered by seperatists, corruption, and political unfairness, they're on a lonely path that could affect their future and in the end, they lose; keyword, 'Lose' with a capital L, Loser.

How are they different?

Influence, Nagamasa's influence was of royal inheritance where as Zilong was a common soldier. So Nagamasa is supposed to be the crossover rival to Liu Bei, but, Liu Bei is a major lord, while Nagamasa is a minor lord.

"Hey, Azai, I'm about to leave for the park," Zhao Yun greeted.

"Hi" Oichi sounded a little puzzled in Nagamasa's mind.

"The park? Are you're going to be practicing your hoops today?" Nagamasa asked.

"Aside from that, Lu Bu and Honda Tadakatsu going one on one playing by 21," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Clash of the Titans…" Nagamasa muttered in agony.

Oichi giggled. Those two behemoths clashed several times and the result is no contest due to Lu Bu's ridicule antics causing the Tokugawa 5 in a heated argument with the so called "Strongest Man under Heaven".

"Whenever that phrase gets to me, it feels like Yukimura and I am mean to be rivaled..." Zhao Yun sighed then allows the couple to come inside until he gets ready.

"……" Nagamasa thinks over the notion of making Zhao Yun the best man. He enters the house with Oichi.

"You got anything to drink, Yun?" Oichi asked. Zhao Yun just pointed to the refrigerator without eye contact.

Oichi wandered into the kitchen and finds a plastic bottle of water and when she closes it, notes a paper with five sentences.

"This is a poem," Oichi thought, she opens the lid and takes a slip of water.

Zhao Yun comes back with his own Spalding ball. His hair is tied to the back and his height posterizing his athletic appearance.

"All set, my friend. Will you like to come with me at the park so I can talk with you there?" Zhao Yun stands by the door way and open it.

"Well…if Oichi wants to come along," the two men turn to Oichi who is still glancing at the paper not seeing the guys waiting for her to hang out with them.

"I wrote that a few years ago," Zhao Yun said.

Oichi turns to see the Chinese man's compassionate expression to seeing his poem. The woman likes what she reading and what a classy man inside that expression.

"Judging by the words in that poem, there's some theoretic meaning to someone you love," Oichi said.

"Yeah…parole so," Zhao Yun tried not to sound depressed from her. But Oichi figure that poem comes directly to someone else, someone he loves, but did not returned it in the end.

"Of course, now I know why Zhen Ji is struggling with him," Oichi thought. This is getting interesting the more she learns about him.

"Oichi we're going to the park. You can take the car on the way to the Cao residency," Nagamasa bring her the keys to the car. But, Oichi knows he leaving her without hooking their 'guy' talk and if he's going to tell Zhao Yun about being the best man.

"I'm coming with you guys so visiting Zhen Ji comes later," She then steals the ball from Zhao Yun and dribble off to the car.

"I've been thinking of having a female teammate," Zhao Yun muttered.

"Tell me about it, do Japanese girls play as good as Chinese girls?" Nagamasa stared at his true love.

"Is Mai Shiranui better than Chun Li in fighting?" Zhao Yun glared at him.

"If she could carry that weight on her tops," Nagamasa joked.

"All BnB," Zhao Yun laughed.

"Besides I rather have Ayane or Helena than Mai Shiranui to complete Chun Li in sports," Nagamasa laughed along.

"Those DOA girls are wandering at the Koei building Zilong, but Oichi will kill me if she saw me with one of them…take Kasumi for the example," Nagamasa said.

The two head into Zhao Yun's vehicle leaving Oichi to drive the car on the way to the park alone.

"What about the Final Fantasy girls if Square-enix happens to emerge with Koei? I've been thinking Aerith and Zhen Ji share the same sacrifice scene from the main antagonist," Zhao Yun thoughts show a clouded balloon with both Aerith and Zhen Ji's death scenes being so alike, it tragically put a major effect in the stories of Final Fantasy 7 and Three Kingdoms.

"You as Cloud and Cao Pi as Sephroth on halloween," Nagamasa gets in the car and Zhao Yun starts the engine.

"You know, I've been thinking about cosplaying Cloud at the anime expo," Zhao Yun smirked.

"Dye your hair first like mine," Nagamasa smiled.

Oichi follows them with her car wondering what they're talking about. She only heard them mention about Japanese girls and Chinese girls. It better not be those Tecmo hoes she confronted at the Koei building. There is already a DOA vs DW when Sun Shang Xiang started a fight with Ayane. Then Oichi and Zhen Ji have to restrain half the DW/SW girls because the DOA girls, especially the Ninja Gaiden ones are very powerful female fighters. Xiao Qiao almost got a broken rib from fighting Lei Fang over the Zhou Yu fangirlism. Kasumi's blade nearly wound Diao Chan, Lisa and Zhu Rong's fighting nearly destroyed the business room and she don't want to recap Tina's redneck antics causing the SW girls to criticize American girls.

"God, I hope we don't confront the Tekken ladies from Namco, Zhen Ji, myself, and a handful of Team Ninja girls help stop the fighting. But, it doesn't end there when Christie mentioned Zhen Ji about Cao Pi as one of her clients at a strip bar….sigh, the horror of Tecmo and Koei emerge," Oichi thought.

They arrive at the park and the basketball court is filling with the crowd watching Lu Bu go one on one with Tadakatsu. The two men gets out of the car heading towards the court and Oichi got out of hers and caught up with them.

Zhao Yun almost forgot noticing Oichi's new appearance and she grown a bit taller than when she was a shota.

"Oichi, you look a little taller. Have you been exercising for months?" Zhao Yun glance at her mature features.

"Zhao Yun dono, keep this from other perverts. I'm making a statement with my new look. Hideyoshi won't dare to come three steps closer to me now that I can kick his butt hard being taller than him as I am historically measured. I'm tired of being looked as Loita queen by that monkey, Kuniochi, Ina, or that new girl can take the title," Oichi passed the ball to Zhao Yun until a familiar voice called out her name.

"Oichi, what an unexpected surprise being here. Are you here to throw your boy toy against my Keiji?" Okuni flicked her umbrella sitting next to Diao Chan and Keiji.

"Are you kidding me? Him? He doesn't stand a chance, hahaha. Much less, the entire Oda-Tokugawa coalition, but if he has Zhao Yun to put this handicapped match," Keiji teased the Azai heir.

"You can't handle up tempo, Keiji. I'm fast, remember that and it can change Nagamasa's style with mine," Zhao Yun winked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Mr. True Loyalty. I'm trying to man him up," Keiji gave Zilong a look of disinterest.

"So, has the J-blondie man himself up yet?" Lu Bu comes in looking fierce and imitating in front of them.

"Sorry, I only come here to watch you and Honda san play," Nagamasa explained.

"You coward…" Lu Bu muttered and turns to his competitor.

"Ready when you are, loud mouth," Tadakatsu called.

"Yes, let's settle it and play BALL!" Lu Bu passed the ball fiercely at Honda and the latter caught it with the sprain pain of the passing.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, Lu Bu the mightiest warrior since Xiang Yu and Honda Tadakatsu, the greatest samurai who is rumored to never been wounded in all his battles including Sekigahara!" Chen Gong announced.

"If those idiots didn't ditch me for my irritated behavior, I would have made an impact in the Totoyomi…..now I'm just Kanetsugu's bodyguard," Keiji yawned.

"Awww, Keiji kun…" Okuni cooed her estranged boyfriend.

Tadakatsu starting offense with the ball and Lu Bu as always, loves to go defense first to show his physicalness play against Tadakatsu's consistency.

"And 1" Tadakatsu raise high off the court getting a slam dunk, but unfortunately…

BAM!

"The dunk failed?!!" Naomasa il choked.

"You call that a dunk?!" Lu Bu rebound the ball and went half court and starts the offense.

"Lu Bu, show him what a dunk is with those massive hands you wield!" Gao Shun shouted.

"I should have concentrate on proving I'm a decent shooter and not postering Lu Bu because I'm wise," Tadakatsu thinks to himself. He struggle to keep Lu Bu from going into the paint, but the man proven too physical, so he tried to get Lu Bu for an offense foul.

"No fundamental defense? Fine, I'm coming through!" Lu Bu twirls to the left as he dribble towards the foul line and leap to the paint putting the ball in the basket and hang the rim.

"Yeah! Too strong for the giant tanuki," the Lu Bu fanboys cheered.

"My helmet antlers represents the raindeer you idiots!" Tadakatsu verbally cursed the fans.

"Come on, I've been looking to make an improvement on stats," Lu Bu passed the ball to Tadakatsu and they resume the game.

Tadakatsu shot 45 percent from the field, forcing uncontested shots that angers Lu Bu. Chen Gong restrains him to remember dealing with uncontested shots by pressuring them on dribble.

"Come on, coward! Get into the paint!" Lu Bu barked.

"So I can force my shots and drop a percentage on field goals? No, I thought you're a very good defense player," Tadakatsu smirked and then release another field goal attempt when Lu Bu's hand nearly caught the ball off the tip of Tadakatsu's finger prints.

"Missed attempt…" Hanzo said.

"You were saying, scum?" Lu Bu snickered.

"It's a good shot, but didn't go in the basket," Diao Chan comments fueling Ina to coach her father to score at the paint.

Lu Bu continues dominating with his mass advantage on defense giving Tadakatsu consecutive bad shots. The score went to 18-10 with only three points to go for Lu Bu.

"So, have you decided the wedding date?" Zhao Yun asked starting his practicing at another court next to the one Lu Bu and Honda Tadakatsu were playing.

"A week before Christmas, we waited till we're ready to get remarry without other concerns from our families," Nagamasa confirmed.

"What about Nobunaga?" Zhao Yun shoots the ball after the question.

"He doesn't care, Yun. Anything about Oichi and I being together again is sadistic humor to him. He owns me…" Nagamasa frowned.

"He does not own you. You care about his sister more than anyone else, whatever the "Demon" King's influence proves, it doesn't change how Oichi feels about you," Zhao Yun goes for another shot leaving his words some reference.

"Zhao Yun, there's something I wanted to tell you. Oichi describes my friendship with you as one of true brotherhood. Something she wishes her brother was treated like," Nagamasa seated himself on the bench and continued, "Everyday, I think about our friendship as some substantial debate. Are we real best friends or just acquaintances by coincidence? I'm not Yukimura Sanada you might mistake me as."

Zhao Yun scores another long three and put his attention to Nagamasa. What is it he wanted to tell him? Their friendship is his will, not by coincidence. Yukimura is his friend, but Nagamasa is more than the friendship Sanada presents.

"Nagamasa, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Zhao Yun crossed his arms waiting for the heir's words to come out of his mouth.

Nagamasa swallow his throat hard and slowly pant the hot air. Maybe he should give it time before possibly asking him. It's now or never.

"Zhao Yun, since Oichi and I are getting remarried this month, will you be the best man?" Nagamasa proposed.

Zhao Yun shoots another tough shot. The ball went in hard as the ram vibrated and then he turns to his friend awaiting his response. The best man is chosen by the closest guy willing to lead the groom's wedding.

"….." he paused and the noise from the other courtside caught their attention before he even spoke.

"Come on father, you know you're the better general, so out rebound the ball!" Ina shouted.

Tadakatsu's daughter words encourage him little, the man is out played by his stronger counterpart in athleticism. Lu Bu spends more time building himself as a dominator while Tadakatsu rose into hard working with compassion.

"I have it this time!" Tadakatsu finally out rebound the ball and Lu Bu cussed.

"Keep trying your worst, you're down by 5with only 15 points and I have 20," Lu Bu haughty uttered.

The sweat is dripping like moist on his surrounding face, Tadakatsu dribble at two point range ready for another shot. Lu Bu too good a defender to read through his movements, then again is he faster than Lu Bu.

Diao Chan and Okuni are speaking to Oichi regarding to the events at the Koei building. It's been the highlight to most of the Koei girls when they met the ladies of Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive a fight incline.

"So far, Zhu Rong, Tina, Sun Shang Xiang, Xiao Qiao, Ayane, and Lei Fang are at odds. If this continues we'll never be able to give the Tecmo ladies some love at Koei," Okuni said.

"Neither will the rest of the Koei ladies. Hey, Oichi, this month you and Nagamasa getting back together, I wish you two last your love for an eternity," Diao Chan then gives her a gift wishing her well.

"This is a brooch," Oichi guessed.

"Yes, so expect me to be the maid of honor unless someone else is taking that position," Diao Chan shot a mischief smile. Okuni look dazzled as the very first woman to come in mind for Oichi's choice is obvious.

"That pale lady in the moonlight. It fascinates me how she brought you back together with your true love. If it were me, I suppose Keiji will have Nagamasa worked up to come right into you face to face as he'll forgive about his only son," Okuni nodded.

"Zhen Ji always has been like a big sister to me. The honor is more deserving to her. I know you have issues with her because of her…husband," Oichi said with honesty.

"That's fine with me. Zhen Ji more deserving to your honor," Diao Chan nodded.

"If it's alright the three of you be the bridesmaid with Luo?" Oichi voice sounded little worried.

"We love to, but let's face it; our boys wouldn't fit to be Nagamasa's best man. Leave it to Zhen Ji, Oichi. She's your best friend," Diao Chan said.

"Nagamasa doesn't have many friends he could ask to be the best man. Such a lonely groom isn't he," Okuni wondered.

Suddenly, Lu Bu roared as he leap high above Tadakatsu and did a vicious dunk underneath his competitor.

"Damn, I lose…" Tadakatsu cursed.

"Ugh…now everyone going to brag that Lu Bu better than my father because he's stronger," Ina ranted.

"You've done a better job out playing me," Lu Bu complied with Tadakatsu's efforts.

"I'm lucky to learn through this game because deep down, I'm more into kendo than basketball.

"Ok Dad, how about beating him at Kendo?" Ina smirked.

Lu Bu gives the girl an annoyed look and urge,"I'm not going to play using that fancy style of sword wielding! The Halberd is best!"

"Hmph, such a sissy who sucks with a sword," Ina taunted.

"The sword a weapon better suited for women; besides you Japanese have the weirdest style of martial arts!" Lu Bu retorted.

"Ninjitsu is a style of military espionage, the style of hidden blade," Hanzo lectured.

"I don't need to know what it is. Ninjas were taught to be cowards with their petty tricks," Lu Bu laughed then whisper to Tadakatsu, "Is he always such a stoic and boring with his ninja lectures?"

"Hanzo form the deadliest style of martial arts, you'll be dealing a much worst opponent than my father because of his keen genius. No one can beat an opponent they can't see without the experience of one of the six senses," Ina grinned.

"Yawn….., so who else seek ownage?" Lu Bu scanned the bench where everyone gazing at him.

"Let's call it a day FengXian, you've made your point…." Tadakatsu sighed.

Nagamasa is still waiting for Zhao Yun to answer. After the silent treatment, Zhao Yun returns his attention to shooting practice.

"So, you can't answer me?" Nagamasa shrugged.

"There are better candidates than myself," Zhao Yun frowned.

"You are the only one perfect for the role besides Oichi's maid of honor who you know so well to be clamoring those feelings for her without responding," Nagamasa urged.

"If Zhen Ji's the maid of honor, then why not, ask her husband Cao Pi to be the best man," Zhao Yun suggested.

"Why Cao Pi? We may be sort of acquainted, but I couldn't stand his jealousy towards people who were considered better than him. Do you want me to make Cao Pi the best man so you will not bring any trouble with Zhen Ji's marriage?" Nagamasa then steal the ball to get his real friend to answer.

"I suggest you make him the best man, because both of you were born and succeed by your fathers much like Sun Ce, both of you have influential wives most known for their beauty, both of you are rich also…." Zhao Yun's suggestion just causes the whole issue with the best man into a life problem with a guy who doesn't have what someone else has.

"Those don't matter to me! You know as well as I do you have the embroilment of good, honor, way of the true warrior, patriotism, true in your word, fighting for the right government that's being manipulated by the wrong people who control it. I've spend my life alone as the only one out of all the Samurai Warriors with that integrity which turns out ignored by the influence of anti heroes, modernism, groundbreaking idealists, hell the only thing I'm looked at as the real fool who got his ass kicked by the baddest man in the rising sun. I've shown much inferiority compare to Yukumura, Masamune, Musashi, Tadakatsu, Kanetsugu, Yoshihiro, Motochika, and every other samurai people give a damn. The only other other person getting this kind of stump is Mitsuhide whom disliked a lot more than myself, but we both have one thing in common being the pawns of the influence of what I mentioned. Zilong, you were the first person to see in me as a part of your influence and you acknowledge me more than anyone else you've encountered," Nagamasa said

Having know his friend's certainty towards their resemblances, Zilong stopped his practice and lock in the conversation over it. Deep down, he does feel like keeping himself a distance from Zhen Ji so to avoid Cao Pi.

"Do anyone care about what the Han dynasty truly need for its people from critical situations that caused those pleasant revolts, poverty, racial offense, cultural disorder, political unfairness, and greed. Being from a rich family, it's the only thing that matters and the rich families just ravaged the pleasantry hope of equality and fairness by using influence and power of the imperial court as a way to get popularity to dethrone the Han dynasty. I've met too many people who are causing more sadness than peace. The only way to get a happy life is being rich from a legitmate royal family," Zhao Yun twitched his left eyebrow to challenge Nagamasa's history.

"But that's a load of bull! Being rich and family have nothing to do with saving the Han dynasty! As much as I respect Cao Cao's legacy, his method was wrong! So whatever you're worrying about on influence, that doesn't matter anymore because it's their fault, not true Han loyalist like yourself. I sympathize you more than anyone else say…Zhou Yu who died before his motivation at Chi Bi can be clarify if Wu didn't have to let Cao Pi have his way with weaken you so badly after Yi Ling and after he dethroned the Han dynasty. And to think Zhen Ji married to a guy like him, does that rich woman even have any such thing as a 'happy' life? Oichi and I are unrivaled as the better romantic pair. To see such a couple with the hideous stereotype romance…and then fall due to such an era you lived. Come on, you're not the only one with that kind of loneliness and Zhen Ji shared that sort of hardship despite her social class and sire a son as an Emperor of the winning side," Nagamasa's voice now render with resentfulment.

"That is the story of my life. I am not romantic, but stale and a nuisance to the conscience on Han Dynasty's fall. History thinks my presence was of little to no impact and took the blame of the longitivity in the war because I let Liu Bei become the savior and I'm just his figurehead for his needy devotion as a Liu. Yuan Shao, Dong Zhuo, Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Zhuge Liang, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei, Sun Quan, Sima Yi, Cao Cao, Lu Xun, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Zhang Liao and Lu Bu are the only ones with high influence the majority knows back then. I'm only valuable for fighting through to save a baby much less known for anyting than continue being a puppet to Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang for their needy devotion to popularity and those two are romantic men. So why should a guy like myself be the best man?" Zhao Yun scoffed.

"If it weren't for you, Oichi and I wouldn't be back together. Your influence means so much to me, now I know that Oichi believed my decision to oppose Nobunaga was for the greater good and benefic of the good people who despise evil authority I shouldn't have done something like getting fed up with one of my officers defecting to Nobunaga because I'm the bad guy," with that, Nagamasa takes the ball from Zhao Yun's hands and shoots it into the rim.

"To historians, I did nothing amazing other than missing opportunities to be influential and saving Huang Zhong and Liu Chan. They wrote me like I'm just Liu Bei's bodyguard compare to Xu Zhu and I'm no better than Zhang He when it comes to jumping to different leaders. Maybe that's just my rant on lack of relevant on my records. At least, you rule a feif and had influence I could have had. Be honest with me, am I more important than Guan Yu?" Zhao Yun throws the question of importance to challenge Nagamasa's trust.

"To someone who helps Cao Cao win, but ends up making the stupidest mistake that cost his own life, he seems to be the very reason things went the way it was that started the Three Kingdoms. You know, the whole Guan Yu curse fiasco….well, had you not exist, there would be no hope for the surviving Han loyalist if Liu Bei died. So, your presence is considered greater because of all these mysteries you're connected with by several events and possibly people within your childhood region. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're the one behind Liu Bei's influence before Zhuge Liang's name was ever mentioned throughout China. Look, both of our lives end up in sucked, so are Oichi's and Zhen Ji's. So, you're the best choice to be the best man," Nagamasa answered.

"But Zhuge Liang's influence involves the Jian An scholars and the Xu Zhou massacre at the time he became a refugee. So which story is better?" Zhao Yun glared.

"…….I can't say yours are better because they left your backstory while writing about your involvement with Liu Bei seemly making it sound like you're searching for a worthy lord. Zhuge Liang has a lot of backstory detailed and one of his books fill his wife's credibility in craftsmanship. So it's unfair to compare the two life stories. I'm sure they're hiding something from your backstory, Zhuge Liang is glorfied a god among Chinese people…" Nagamasa sat down on the bench and rubbed his head in stress.

"If my backstory was recorded would they believe me being attached with someone relate to Zhen Ji or a rivalry with Zhang He? My life before Liu Bei was possibly flawed making my life WITH Liu Bei flawless. That's how they write it. Now if I deserve to lead your wedding, they will have to acknowledge my life with you as flawless as with Yukimura Sanada," Zhao Yun crossed his arms glancing at his friend who shot up a confused look.

"As flawless as Yukimura?! What's wrong with you and me as buddies?! I died a fool and he died a saint to samurais and people of the old ways who refuse to acknowledge Nobunaga as a legend among samurai! Yukimura wasn't even fighting for the right government! Gosh…! We both just died for nothing while he died for the most honorable praise to the code of bushido! Damn it, Zilong. There's nothing wrong with having a flawed background in your life, it adds more personality to who you are! We may not get the kinds of companionship from koei, but I believe you and I share a common cause! Restoring a dying kingdom to its former glory! Many worked hard on my side to put Shogun Yoshiaki back in power, yet betraying Nobunaga is a serious consequence. I'm not even afraid to dare challenge him against my loyalty to the shogunate!" Nagamasa cringed his fist recapping his encounter with Nobunaga.

Every time his name is mentioned, everyone shiver, but Nagamasa does not. He's sick of people being afraid of such a heartless bastard and opposing him proves he's not afraid of some punk from Owari forcing people to suck up with him because he will protect their clans, but what about the people? Do rival clans even care about the people or care about their money if they hide themselves behind Nobunaga's backs, they'll be acknowledged as honorable samurai.

"But you see, Fear is the only thing people understand, myself included. I'm afraid to take the spotlight," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"Then you're making people believe that you are a coward, a joke, and uninteresting! So be it, until you get your mind straight on who you influenced, keep believing crap what other people think you are! And here I thought you're the only other friend who could understand me. I've gone through my hardships, now you have to go through yours," After muttering to himself for a moment, he walked to where Oichi was standing with Diao Chan and Okuni at the other court.

Zhao Yun stares at the basketball wondering if he meant by all those negatives he just said to Nagamasa. Why is he isolating himself from his real friends? Why is he pushing Nagamasa away?

Oichi is still chatting with the ladies when Nagamasa calls her name that he's about to leave and it stunned Oichi seeing him in an anger state and wanted to leave all of sudden.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Oichi gave a concerned look at her recoiled husband.

"We'll talk about it later, we need to go," Nagamasa said.

"Oh my, did something happen between you and Zhao Yun? He's always a hard guy and so mysterious," Okuni blinked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Nagamasa muttered and the couple soon went to their car.

"Bye guys, see you all at the wedding!" Oichi waved.

The group watches the couple leave the park and Zhao Yun watch them pass by. It neglects him to understand the love that couple brings long suffering. Love is long suffering, and kind. Love is not jealous, it does not behave indecently, does not look for it's own interest, and does not become provoke.

"My friend, I'm proud to see you two back together. However, I may not have the influence to lead your marriage into prosperity as the best man," Zhao Yun thought to himself.

Zhao Yun practices his dunks till the sunsets. Lu Bu and the rest left the court when night is set and Zhao Yun remain in the basketball court covered with neon lights around the park. He's fatigued and sweaty feeling the need to stop his exercise and get ready to go home while grabbing a bite at Del Taco on the way. Suddenly, the sound of tapping can be heard behind him.

"Look at you, fatigued, persistent, and demoralized."

He knows that voice too well to be surprised to hear it and turns around to see the woman who is not at all elegant to be here tonight.

"Since no one here to blackmail our private interaction, would you mind telling me what is going with you?"

How long has it been for him and Zhen Ji to suffer the understanding of loneliness that challenges the love Nagamasa and Oichi represent?

Next Chapter: Zhao Yun's Dilemma


	5. Zhao Yun's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors franchise and Rot3k/NA, Koei does.

Dynasty Warriors/Samurai Warriors: Get along or Not

Zhao Yun's Dilemma

* * *

He looks at her and she's glaring back at the stare. '_What is going on with you?'_ she said.

"Nothing, you picked a bad time to come here. I am about to leave and grab myself a bite," Zhao Yun turns away heading towards the parking lot.

Zhen Ji sighed, "You train yourself like crazy to look intimidating. It's like that's the only talent you can accomplish. Compare to someone reading about 3 or 5 books everyday to write out poems based on what they learn from those books. It is that talent that attracts women the most which I find it the sterotype feminism of beautiful Chinese women."

He can hear her verbal bitching a distance away and as she follows him, his mind recaps the failures in life and duty. Zhao Yun knew what to expect on the losing end and Zhen Ji reminding him of her death didn't change anything how he feels to be the one responsible for failing.

"Do I believe in that bull, Yun? I honestly don't care what other women see that attracts them into fall in love. Did you remember what I told you about my sisters right?" she mentioned.

"Yeah? What about them?" he isn't interest in her awkwardness with her sisters, since that is part of the problem in his life. He isn't a womanizer some claim he lacks any interest in women. It's not true…never have he gotten any problems with women especially Sun Shang Xiang.

"My sisters Huang, Rong, and Jiang always gagged the men showing off. It makes me frown to act womanly because of publicity back then. I like to separate myself from my sisters, being the 'weird' type, but my beauty always get those men dazzling," Zhen Ji said.

"Those men don't even care about the people you're trying to help, just their own dicks," Zhao Yun said.

"Right! So, as soon as the numbskull found me, it ruin just about everything I'm trying to change the way women are in that forsaken era…." Zhen Ji nodded annoyingly.

They reach his car and Zhao Yun took out his keys to open the door.

"Zilong, none of this is your fault. You can't let that stop you from leading the wedding Oichi and Nagamasa been working hard into getting everyone to acknowledge their ideal love," Zhen Ji put her hand on him before he enters the car.

Zhao Yun grunted, "Nagamasa told you?"

She nodded and walks around to the other door which is unlocked, "I'm coming with you until you make up your mind."

The two exchange glares and Zhao Yun noticed she drove her way to the park so he ask her about following him to the fast food place.

"Oh, I got to the park from a ride with Noh. Don't worry; I'll ride with you on the way to Del Taco," Zhen Ji explained.

"Then I must drop you off back to your house soon," Zhao Yun starts the car engine and they enter inside closing both doors.

"Not this time. I want….Zhao Yun, if it'll be alright? I want to spend the night with you," she asked him wiggling her finger.

"You're married, Ji," Zhao Yun reminded.

"Yes and I wanted a divorce, but…that marriage leave me drastically unimportant now," Zhen Ji eyes turns to wander the view from the window.

Zhao Yun drives his car to the neon streets of South Cal. Zhen Ji facial expression did little to get his attention on her.

"Nagamasa and Oichi were politically married, Luo. They did it for political reasons until…" before Zhao Yun complete his sentence, Zhen Ji fill him the rest of the story.

"….until they really started understanding each other. Oichi was originally betrothal to Katsuie," Zhen Ji added.

"Yes, Nagamasa was originally betrothal to a daughter of Yoshitaku Rokkaku. He refused the marriage out of judging Yoshitaku's plot to lower Azai's guard," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Oichi won't regret being with such an insightful righteous man. Don't you think that match make us possibly a couple even if it didn't happen?" Zhen Ji looked into Zhao Yun's reaction, but he didn't show any.

"If everyone believes that, it shouldn't be omitted to have you and I as a match, because every beautiful woman who studied me dream of wanting a man like me. However, there is competition. Zhou Yu, Zhuge Liang, Zhang Liao, Zhang He, wouldn't they be right for you?" the men he mention are handsome and famous in their own right.

Before Zhen Ji can give her opinion of them, she saw the fast food a block from where Zhao Yun going. The car enters the driveway and the light illuminates the surface.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Yes, a burrito," Zhen Ji tugged into her purse to get money.

"No need for that. I'm paying it," Zhao Yun closed Zhen Ji's purse.

"Oh…umm..thanks. It's not like I'm seducing you into feeding your money," Zhen Ji shrugged.

"You didn't come to me to ruin my wallet," Zhao Yun added.

"Hey you're supposed to be the most popular man in Three Kingdoms! You've made a lot of money off your products, movie, and statue," Zhen Ji blinked.

"Do I deserve the popularity?" the whole recognition to fame still leaves him mute.

"You set a great example; nobody else had to go through more pressure than your intensity. I mean, you have to suffer through the influence of more ambitious men to prove you're not fighting for personal gain, but the situation derailing the fallen dynasty and the people dying from cruelty. You see, the society that overpowers the Emperor's dignity and the commoners' sorrow it manipulates the public opinion of righteousness," Zhen Ji said.

"Even if that is so, it doesn't change the fact that Cao Cao was society's hero, I'm it's rebel," Zhao Yun ordered the food from drive through and takes a few minutes of silent until Zhen Ji urged.

"Cao Cao, his society was abuse minded. He took advantage of Chinese literature to get the scholars to believe what he said. Cao Cao couldn't tell the different of his actions right or wrong and still people suffered! There is a reason to rebel that sociology he perverted. Of course, Cao Cao's popularity is deserve because of Chinese culture, but he was frowned upon by the commoners," Zhen Ji shook her head.

"The commoners weren't even the opinion of society back then or am I wrong?" Zhao Yun wondered.

"Well, those desperate to get food to avoid cannibalism, it's a heavy price to live through that man's desire. He cleverly used the agriculture system to get what he REALLY wanted. Troops to expand his military needs," Zhen Ji glared.

"How do we compare this to your heroine act through poverty?" Zhao Yun asked.

"I despise war, unlike that despicable man I can't call him 'father in law'. I wanted people to have hope, Cao Cao just wanted people to bow to him," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Just like your husband wanted them to bow to him…" Zhao Yun muttered.

"I have that guy bow to my beauty! The lying jerk…" Zhen Ji scowled.

"And society looks at the usurper. You know that's how history pays attention to him," Zhao Yun scoffed.

"And history slander me, it wrote me as a stupid whore," Zhen Ji rolleyed.

They arrive at the window and pick up their food. Zhao Yun sends the cash to the cashier and takes the change.

"Your son tried to heal your family's relationship with the Cao family," Zhao Yun checked out the bag and passed her burrito.

"Let him, it won't change my opinion about his father and my true feelings. If a mother dies, another takes it place," Zhen Ji stated.

"You're his empress…" Zhao Yun grabs his taco and takes a bite.

"If I wanted to be an Empress, I should be married to Liu Xie. I'm sorry if my son felt out of favor for his father's ambition to abdicate the Han and make his own family rob the entire government and it's people for everything that ravages this cursed land!" Zhen Ji retorted.

"Ditto, that's why I relate the incident with Lady Fan to your marriage with Cao Pi," Zhao Yun smiled.

"So, why would a poverty heroine celebrate a vile abdication of a crippled Dynasty that needs to heal? It wouldn't make sense to my humility. I was a woman of good morals and ruined Cao Pi's dream of a perfect life. Yes! That bastard lived for 6 years in that throne for nothing! HAHAHA! Oh and Guo Wang wouldn't live that life of royalty without him, so my son deposed the poor bitch!" Zhen Ji giggle satisfied.

"It's a desirable price, honey. After all, your beauty ruined a wicked man, hehehe,"

The car left the fast food place turning left destination home.

At Zhao Yun's house…

"So, you never went through such a terrible fate like that. Huo Qubing wouldn't pursue a beautiful woman just to make himself famous you know what I mean?" Zhen Ji said.

"What if he found a Xiongnu beauty during the war?" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Hmm, he don't see the different of a woman from another ethnic," Zhen Ji guessed.

"The prospect of differences raise the bar on civil rights in China. Qubing didn't fight the Xiongnu to humiliate them. He wants to protect the Empire from foreign threats. If he violates a woman of different ethnic, it would damage the honor of the Han Empire," after he finished talking, he parked his car and turn off the engines.

"So, about the men you mentioned, Zhang Liao was formerly with Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu right? I hardly know him and Cao Rui favor him highly. Zhuge Liang a super smart guy, but I really don't need my husband to act 'God". I don't know Zhou Yu until the Chi Bi incident. He must be very heroic and married a beauty Xiao Qiao. But you fought Cao Cao and won at Han Shui right? You're already my Zhou Yu, Zilong And…you know I don't love Zhang He romantically," Zhen Ji gets out of the car and shut the door.

When he gets the "You're already my Zhou Yu, Zilong" part, it frustrate him. Why go so far to put him in the same league as the Hero of Chi Bi? The novel never put him in that tier.

There she is standing next to the door from his house waiting to go inside and ruin her marriage, her son's happiness, and spend the night with him to make up his mind. She risking too much because of himself.

"This is all my fault because I follow Liu Bei and he turn against me out of revenge on Guan Yu's death because Wu couldn't be forgiven after the so called 'gratitude' at Chi Bi. Why can't Luo see that I made her death happen too. If an attack on Wei happens the months before her actual death, it could have prevent the disaster," he got out of the car mumbling to himself.

She heard him repeating 'it's his fault', the nerve this guy getting all negative for some friend's betrayal.

"You're better than that guy you served. Everybody knows why Liu Bei got what he deserved," Zhen Ji crossed her arms.

"But…I sweated, bleed, and suffered for the Imperial Uncle to save the Han dynasty and all I get is a reduced force, angers of fellow loyalists, and betrayal. Parlor to the abdication of Emperor Xian, your death, Xun Yu's legacy, Empress Fu's vain, and echo of failure," Zhao Yun whined.

"You calling yourself a failure and act like you're giving up! That's exactly what they did with you overdramaize Yi Ling in Dynasty Warriors 5! Don't you think it's time you bring out the real Zhao Yun from the wimpy peon who wants to give up and kneel to an undeserving usurper who couldn't capture a single territory for 6 years?" Zhen Ji ranted.

"……" he unlocks the door and went inside the house. Zhen Ji closed the door after she went inside. She scanned the living room for the remote and found it on the couch she'll be sleeping in.

"Do you find it funny that I'm making fun of my husband's failures those look worst than any true failure who doesn't exceed people's expectations?" Zhen Ji asked while switching channels to find something worth watching.

"It's hard to laugh when his kingdom is the best," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"That's because of his father's fortunes and the families of talented men and women he nabbed. You can notice the greed and manipulation of the Cao family ambition," Zhen Ji nodded.

"So, what is so funny about your husband failing when his kingdom is number one?" Zhao Yun curiously questioned the humor.

"Cao Pi thinks he's the best, the best at everything, with the best taste in women….me, only to waste everything and lose his image in the end by regrets because the people will only know him of foreshadowing Sima Zhao's villainy," Zhen Ji give the mischief grin.

"Have you felt the same way with him?" Zhao Yun asked.

"No…., he leaves himself in his father's shadow picking on Cao Zhi and being an attention whore for his succession campaign. When he's jealous of his brothers, he want to get rid of them, but still brags on that he's the eldest. If he's going to prove something, he better get the support of the people, not his lackeys like Guo Wang. I don't feel that way to express my acknowledgement. I'm babysitting a crybaby when I'm supposed to be a 'loyal' wife," Zhen Ji chuckled.

"Hmmm" then again, his life isn't as bad as he moaned himself.

"Look, you didn't end up in a humiliate death or murder an innocent person or pick the wrong guy to lead the supply only to ruin the plan. You kicked major ass! Bringing people smiles! And made a wealthy reputation that get women all drooling to wanting your babies! You are the one who convince Nagamasa to go back together with Oichi! So out of gratitude of true friendship, you should be the best man! Come on, you and I will lead their wedding to show that there are people influenced by our existence are a couple, Nagamasa and Oichi," Zhen Ji waited for the Best Man to lay off the Mr Negative persona and go back to the iconic Han hero and Three Kingdoms living legend.

"Her words bring true to my existence. It proves I am influential and show the love of the people smiles. But……" And he paced back and forth thinking about Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang.

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed of calling yourself a Han loyalist. Your example makes Cao Cao's example a load of bull since his son dethroned it, he force me to take my life. I think the whole of Shu shouldn't be at all except Liu Bei. Didn't he meet the Emperor?" Zhao Yun stopped his pacing and shot a sympathizing gaze.

"He met him, but ignored the Emperor's need in recovering his position…." Zhao Yun said.

"He also ignore the cries of the people, it's a price your lord pay for it after Yi Ling. I don't think your lord cares about what I'm going through either," Zhen Ji said.

Zhao Yun swallowed hard to accept the consequence, "Don't you think there's a way to make it up for that?"

"The easiest answer is your influence. It makes up for your emo lord's mistake and Zhuge Liang's plight," Zhen Ji nodded.

"……."

"Don't make any of this stop you from getting the big spotlight. You deserved it and I'll be right next to you supporting it as your neighborhood friend. Well, despite the fact that your history didn't cover your life in Hei Bei, but it's a fact we live in the same suburbs just a mile apart," Zhen Ji winked.

"Alright, I'll be the best man," Zhao Yun said.

He reluctantly wanted to because it'll be boring lurking behind the scenes one too many times to ignore such a major opportunity.

"You need some attention, so you're going to be the eyes of the wedding and I'll be the ears," Zhen Ji playfully strokes the couch, signaling him to come watch TV with her.

"Um, I'm going to go in my room now and think. Feel free to check the refrigerator," Zhao Yun hurried to his room before Zhen Ji could stop me. The door in his room is shut and Zhen Ji cursed.

"Hmph, just when we're getting to the most intimating part, he retreats to his room. He's never going to get over with falling in love. I must perfect my art of allure to make him admit he has feelings for me. It's always his honor above love….God, I care about him can't he realize that," Zhen Ji grumbled.

Next Chapter: Marriage


	6. Marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors or anything relate to 3k. All rights reserved by Koei and the historical figures of the times.

A/N: Ok, it's the final day of December and I can get back to doing the wedding chapter. Also, we're getting closer to the end of this fic. With Azai's and Oichi's love renew, the fate of Zhen Ji and Cao Pi's marriage is about to take the inevitable course despite several ways of fixing it. Some characters that haven't appeared in Samurai Warriors 3 are from the Samurai Warriors social game with their unique looks.

Dynasty WarriorsSamurai Warrirs: Get Along or Not

Chapter 6: Marriage

* * *

_At the college…_

Zhao Yun decided to visit his son Guang, whom became his ward years until his last year of high school. After deciding to go to the wedding and be Nagamasa's best man by the persuasion of Ji, he felt a lot better about it.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do than my part time job and other occupations at home," Zhao Yun took a deep breath and saw his son sitting at the table in the cafeteria studying.

Guang notice that someone is approaching the empty seat in front of him and he stopped reading, scanning directly at that person. He started a small chuckle.

"There's no parents' day in college," Guang greeted his father.

"I know this academic faculty is for grownups!" Zhao Yun laughed.

"So, what's up dad? My studies are alright, but I have to memorize everything in 3 months before the exams and the grading is sophisticating unlike High School," Guang said.

"Yes, college is indeed complicating. Students will be busy with limited days off to study and perform at the best result. There's no room for C's," Zhao Yun nodded.

"I got a C in math. The book hardly explains the examples properly…." Zhao Gaung told his father the disappointing thing in his semester.

He wonders what book his son's class is using and checks the math book Guang showed him. Then flip the pages on the examples and checked practice sections.

"I don't know what to say about the answers in your homework, at least some of the examples made sense. Then again, since when did anything make sense with numbers? Aren't those the reasons people wanted to work at NASA?" Zhao Yun look started at the book's misinformation.

"People hate math, dad…" Zhao Guang frowned.

"I can't hate numbers, Guang. Maybe you should drop this class and take another math class with a better book," Zhao Yun closed the book and relax himself abit before he leaves to the wedding.

"Nah, I'm going change this grade before the last week of semester. I'm not a quitter, sir," Zhao Guang put the math book back in his backpack.

He's proud to have taught the boy to manage his difficulties whatever it takes. Zhao Yun was like that at Guang's age until Zhen….

"Uhh… Guang, my best friend remarrying Oichi," Zhao Yun announced.

"Hatsu's parents, she thought they could never get back together after that divorce," Zhao Guang react surprised.

"Oh, so is Hatsu here?" Zhao Yun blinked.

"No, I think she's already going to the wedding. Hatsu and I became friends during the first year here. She talked about her mother a lot," Zhao Guang finished talking and took a bottle of soda and drank it.

"She's been very happy about them being back together now, considering they're like a fairy tale couple," Zhao Yun crossed his arms.

"I wish the parents I have are a fairy tale couple….." Zhao Guang tapped his pencil sighed.

Of course, Zhao Guang's real father gave him away and Zhao Yun took him in adopted. The mother is still unknown.

"Do the maids count as mothers?" Zhao Yun raised his eyebrow gazing at the disappointing look of Guang.

"If they're not even recorded, they don't count as wives. Look dad, I can have as many mothers, but the mother I want is your true love. It will never happen…." Zhao Guang stated.

"And they say ShuHan is not favorable for women," Zhao Yun muttered.

Shu and women, most of Zhao Yun's life with women were the ones who suffered tragedy of violence and abandoned. It frustrates him because women are supposed to be helpers to men and not wastes of talent because of sexual intimating.

"I wanted to save Liu Bei's daughters at Chang Ban, but it's always about saving the son. I was angry with Zhao Fan's ruse on Lady Fan, but they said marriage is honor. Then what's so honorable about women being taken as war prisoners and given to as wives? I could never find the true meaning to why marriages are beneficial to mankind," Zhao Yun said.

"Love, dad. It's always about love," Zhao Guang winced.

"I never felt in love with Lady Fan. I was so upset and it reminds me of a previous incident…." Zhao Yun shooked his head.

He couldn't forget that incident. It brought him so much regret; the regret to fight for what he believes in instead of becoming something more than involving himself in the conflict.

"The Three Kingdoms Media is making you into a sexist because of Sun Shang Xiang," Zhao Guang gave Zhao Yun an article on the new Three Kingdoms TV episode on him saving Liu Chan from Wu.

"…."

"I told everyone that Sun Shang Xiang is making herself stupid for no testifying on her brother's scheme of kidnapping. Boy, you should see the look on their faces, heh" Zhao Guang said.

"How can I be a sexist when I'm so depressed about Liu Bei's daughters? Had I been a sexist for real, I would retort Zhen Ji for getting involve with the poor," Zhao Yun slammed article on the table lightly.

"I know, so how did it go with you and Mrs Zhen or should I call her Mrs. Cao?" Zhao Guang curiously asked.

"Zhen Ji mentions about wanting a divorce and I told her to work it out for the sake of her son and not her relationship. It's the only way for her to stay married," Zhao Yun replied.

Now this is interesting.

"I don't know what's going on between her husband, but she's starting to look the opposite side with you and lose faith in her marriage," Zhao Guang said.

He mean, Zhen Ji getting fed up with Cao Pi. Zhao Yun is already aware of this. But her marriage is her son's fortune.

"Remember when I told you about her parents' arrangements with the Yuans?" Zhao Yun reminded Guang the day he was too late.

"Yeah, you told me and Tong about that same sad story," Zhao Guang nodded.

"Her life had been revolved around money. Money of the lifestyles of greedy families like the Yuans…." Zhao Yun said.

"Hatsu's parents were married by arrangements," Zhao Guang mentioned.

"Yes, however, it was a good marriage," Zhao Yun smiled.

"Rich people, they're always the lucky ones," Zhao Guang teased.

"Luck and Love are very different circumstances," Zhao Yun scoffed.

"If I happen to marry a great beauty, I'll be lucky," Zhao Guang smiled.

"It's better to marry someone you know," Zhao Yun glared.

"Well, I want to be interesting with a top tier babe," Zhao Guang resume studying.

"It's your life, Guang….Ok, I'm out of here. Take care," they went back and forth over the issue, but Zhao Yun rather took his word for it.

"Say hi to Hatsu for me," Zhao Guang requested.

"I will…." Zhao Yun couldn't believe his son is already thinking about Oichi's 2nd daughter.

The wedding will come soon, so he head to the car from the parking lot. It's great to talk about marriage, but at the same time it's depressing to him because of….Zhen Ji. Then someone spoke near him.

"Did you hear the news, Kim Kardashian divorce Kris," a woman spoke.

"Say what? Girl, I spend the whole hour watching that fairy tale wedding she host with Kris. Who on earth could be so stupid to marry such a gold digging fraud!" the other woman shouted.

Someone used marriage as a fraud? This is news to Zilong. How could they use love as a fraud?

"I better get to that hotel resort where they're hosting the wedding," Zhao Yun thought.

He quickly drives to Marriott.

_At the Marriot Hotel near LA Convention center…._

Oichi paced around the room with her best friends Zhen Ji and Kunoichi. There is Kai and her eldest daughter Chacha.

"I can see you're angry. Nobunaga and Hideyoshi are here," Kai informed.

"I didn't invite them here! Why did they have to come here and ruin my happiness again?" Oichi retorted.

"Well, you see mother. Hideyoshi wants your forgiveness and I invited him here…" Chacha was cut off from the scorn of her mother's fury.

"You brought the monkey here without my permission! I will never forgive him and I will never forgive him for seducing you, raping you," Oichi scolded.

"Mother, you have it all wrong. It was a one time thing after I advise him on Gou's…." Chacha struggled to explain their liaison.

"Enough! I'm sick of this…I'm just sick of my brother and that perverted monkey…!" Oichi started to cry.

The door was open while Oichi finish up her wedding dress. Diao Chan and Cai Wenji came in to see the preparations.

"There's about 100 people attending. This is quite fascinating" Cai Wenji smiled.

"With all these people and the wedding party is going to be crazy," Kunoichi felt excited.

Zhen Ji was very quiet amongst the ladies. She wasn't paying attention to the chatter while working on Oichi's wedding dress. It took her back to two weddings, one of them doesn't include her family. Cai Yan had married three times with one she was forced as a captive.

She looked to the other ladies, Kunoichi was suppose to be Yukimura's servant and would make the youngest concubine of his, Chacha was the same for Kuno if she were given as Yukimura's instead being a forgiven legacy to Hideyoshi and of course Kai is another of Hideyoshi's. That monkey too greedy compare to her husband.

Her husband….

"What is love…?" Zhen Ji was heard mumbling.

"Hmm? Is there something you wish to speak of, Luoshen?" Oichi opened up the discussion for her.

"You know, I've always have a deep understanding of your relationship with Nagamasa. Being so supportive of his devotion and all," Zhen Ji straightened the low fabric of the dress and finally finished.

"Hahaha, our marriage has flaws! My brother was so prideful of opposing the shogun and wanting to force all the daimyos to acknowledge his new government system. We argued a lot about my brother's methods. It scared Chacha," Oichi explained.

Chacha shot an embarrassing frown; she was just a confusing little kid in a chaotic world.

"It wasn't like with me and Zihuan…." Zhen Ji thought.

"We're done!" Kunoichi chanted.

"Indeed, we shall be heading to the reception and wait at our seats," Diao Chan and Cai Wenji head off while the rest of the ladies followed.

When the room is empty with only Zhen Ji and Oichi in it, they exchange giggles like high school girls. It's the sworn sisters special day. Months before Oichi's official decision to recoil with Nagamasa, Zhen Ji had been talking her out on getting back together despite the long divorced couple's woes in the past. Now, there's one understand behind the solution, both Oichi and Nagamasa still have the same institution, they're still honorable people. Nagamasa's annul at the Oda clan was Nobunaga's fault for breaking the vow and amnesty hostility towards the shogun. But, the price was too high as the couple face their own backlash and parting ends.

"Are you ready to start over?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Mmhm, this time it's forever," Oichi nodded. She takes her bouquet while Zhen Ji goes out to the door.

Zhen Ji walks towards the hall to the wedding room. She's so envious of her best friend that she's going back with Nagamasa. Now, there's one more person she's waiting before the wedding starts, he should be here by now. If persuading him on that night she spent wasn't enough to express his reluctant to go to the wedding, then there is some serious problem with Zhao Yun. What is wrong about marriage?

Zhao Yun appears at the entrance inside the hotel. It is crowding with visitors attending live events and check in for a night's stay. He is not here for a convention, but a wedding at the ballroom, so he walk towards the reserve lobby and asked where the ballroom is.

"This hotel is a state of the art. Just look at all the architectures it's designed," Zhao Yun scanned the first floor. The direction to the ballroom is upstairs from the escalator.

Zhen Ji was waiting at the hall near the same ballroom Zhao Yun coming to. He made his way to where Zhen Ji waited until she turns to see him looking quietly moderate. She smiled; he boldly came to the wedding on behalf of her relationship.

"My, you dressed properly. Did I always feel dazzle when you wore classy attire a long time ago?" she straighten his tie gently and lightly dust of his black suit.

"It's not expensive. You do know I buy cheap, Luo." Zhao Yun shyly smiled back.

"Cheapass handsome gentleman," Zhen Ji chuckled.

Now it's time to attention the open ceremony. He couldn't stand here chatting with Zhen Ji about his mediocre fashion sense.

"Hey, shall we…?" Zhao Yun directed his hand on the doorway to the ballroom. Zhen Ji suddenly realizes she's making him late to meet the rest of their friends.

"Why of course, 'my lord'," Zhen Ji winked, "Cao Pi will be late on arrival, just so you'll know."

"He's the vice president of his father's company, such a position is very important to him," Zhao Yun said.

As he entered, Zhen Ji wonders if she tells him about her family's pottery business she owned. It is a traditional heritage that's even more important than her husband's job. Too important, she doesn't want it to be bought by industrial giants. She'll do anything to keep it alive for the stake of her own family.

Inside the ballroom…

Ma Chao noticed the lone individual coming; he hurried to the unfocused man. Where have this man been since his brooding time away from everyone?

And Zhao Yun, not hearing Ma Chao's sudden rush coming at him with a hurling fist, he slowly turn his eyes to the left seeing that fist coming a few inches from contact. He quickly dodged to Ma Chao's surprise.

"What..? You didn't even hear my footsteps because of the crowd and dodged it!" Ma Chao complained.

"Your anger made me felt disturbed, so I evade the punch from the source of that anger presence," Zhao Yun explained.

"Yeah right, next time you won't be able to dodge me on my horse," Ma Chao arrogantly scoffed.

"Zhao Yun!"

He looks to see Yukimura greeting him.

"Sanada," he gave a hand shake to Yukimura.

"So you finally decided to come here," Yukimura smiled.

"There isn't much I can do than just attend the wedding," Zhao Yun said.

"Come, everyone ready for our friend, Azai's greatest moment in his life," Yukimura showed Zhao Yun where Nagamasa is at.

Everyone is either surprise or happy to see Zhao Yun show up at the wedding including his long time friend Liu Bei. Nagamasa can feel better about himself with Yun on his side coming towards him.

"You know how much this means to me for having you here, Yun," Nagamasa bowed.

Nobunaga is sitting to the left row with the people he's acquainted with, including Toshiie and his wife. Seeing his arch nemesis in all his bright and happy presence makes him chuckle. This man he despise after giving his sister away the first place make this wedding even more interesting.

Suddenly, the wedding ceremony begins. When the announcer calls out for the bride's theme, the play begins.

Zhao Yun, being the Best Man got the groom's old ring with him and when he saw Zhen Ji; her eyes told him she felt the same way as Azai. Slowly, but clearly he's beginning to like this wedding alittle because of them.

Oichi's footsteps brought the audience's attention towards the bride.

Nagamasa looked awe at the only woman he loves more than anything in this accursed world. Her pale lightness fills his darken situations. Even if he wanted her to return to her brother, she'll always be an Azai. Or so he thought. Katsuie is escorting her to the groom exchanging admiration to Nagamasa.

"Nene, why him? I'm always the superior guy, but him with Oichi!" Hideyoshi's wailing irriates Nene to no end.

Nene didn't answer and pretend she never cared.

The bride stands next to the maid of honor holding the old wedding ring for Oichi. The brother then speaks their wedding oath.

"Our heavenly father praises the two of you into resolving your commitments. Let theses dwell in permanent bonding live as one yoke," the african american brother said.

"Hehehehe…..commitments….that fool shouldn't have betrayed me," Nobunaga chuckled mockingly.

Oichi slowly turn to her brother giving the wrathful eyes of condemned.

Soon, a man came from the door entered into the ballroom with a woman whose voluptuous beauty cower the atmosphere in gloom.

Mitsunari noticed his vanity presence, "Took you long enough."

Zhen Ji slowly turns to the face of the man she knows better than anyone in this room. It's her husband, towering in all his elegant and pride.

Next Chapter: Divorce Act 1


End file.
